Kurogane à l'école des sorciers
by Sanashiya
Summary: Fye et Kurogane débarquent par erreur dans le monde de Harry Potter... Coincés ici, ils vont devoir s'y faire, mais ça ne semble pas poser de problèmes pour Fye qui semble déjà connaître ses habitants et leur histoire... SPOILERS tout HP. KF, HPDM, etc XD


Voici une petite fic (non en fait, une longue fic) écrite pour un défi du forum-clamp fanfic. Le sujet étant "le crossover".

Auteur: Sanashiya

Titre: Kurogane à l'école des sorciers

Oeuvres de base : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : les personnages de Tsubasa appartiennent à Clamp. Les persos de HP, à JK Rowling. Merci de eux de m'avoir permis de les emprunter, même si je crains de les avoir plus ou moins détournés, un peu tous.

Genre : plus ou moins yaoi. Plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs. On ne se refait pas...

Note : **ATTENTION ! Beaucoup de spoilers de l'histoire entière de Harry Potter**. Aucun spoiler de Tsubasa par contre, l'histoire prend place avant l'arc de Tôkyô.

Enjoy !

xXxXx

Dans ma vie, j'ai assisté à beaucoup de choses bizarres. Le fait que des peluches volantes puissent nous transporter d'un monde à un autre simplement en claquant des doigts (enfin, façon de parler, vu que la peluche en question n'en est pas dotée) n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Dois-je citer le monde des lapins crétins, le salon de thé virtuel, les courses de voitures futuristes et le reste? Vous voyez sans doute de quoi je veux parler.

Mais pour une fois, on avait atterri dans un monde que moi, le ninja grognon, pour reprendre l'expression favorite des autres, je trouvais assez classique. Pas de machines en tout genre, pas de bolides fonçant sur des rues bétonnées, pas de machins argentés traversant le ciel, pas de petits bonhommes qui vous parlent depuis l'intérieur d'un écran. Rien que de très naturel, donc. Un des rares mondes dans lesquels j'aurais aimé m'attarder. Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour tout foutre en l'air...

Oh, non, pour une fois, ce n'était pas le magicien. Je sais, vous aussi, vous vous dites que c'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ma première réaction a été de l'engueuler, d'ailleurs, mais j'avais tort (oui, je sais quand même reconnaître mes torts quand j'en ai).

Mais j'anticipe. Laissez-moi vous expliquer par le menu. C'était par un après-midi neigeux, et je regardais les flocons tourbillonner, blotti derrière la fenêtre.

- Kuro-chan... steuplaît...

- Mais merde, à la fin ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ?

- Allez, joue avec moi...

- Non ! T'as quel âge !

- Mais je m'ennuie...

Sakura et Shaolan étaient partis faire une course en ville, avec Mokona, et je me retrouvais seul avec cet imbécile qui me harcelait depuis une demi-heure. C'était jouer de malheur... Il était particulièrement agaçant aujourd'hui. S'ils ne revenaient pas très vite, je me sentais capable de le tuer.

- Écoute, tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille. Ennuie-toi tout seul.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réplique, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Étonné, je levai la tête vers lui ; il avait un air concentré, et il donnait l'impression de tendre l'oreille. Le changement était si subit que j'oubliai ma colère et demandai :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne sens rien ? murmura-t-il.

Je croyais encore à une de ses blagues, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Je le ressentis moi aussi. Une sensation bizarre, comme un sifflement dans les oreilles, des bruits, des chuchotements, et l'impression que quelqu'un vous attachait un anneau au nombril et tirait dessus avec une chaîne. Je me levai si brusquement que ma chaise tomba.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Tais-toi, dit Fye d'un air concentré. Quelqu'un parle...

Si c'était le cas, ça n'était pas dans la pièce, assurément. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux, et on n'avait pas de voisins non plus dont les voix auraient pu passer à travers les murs. C'était ailleurs.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent, mais...

Moi, je n'entendais rien. Je mis sa capacité à capter les paroles sur le compte de ses dons de magicien, quand soudain, il se redressa et se tourna vers moi, l'air interloqué. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui provoquait cette expression ; je le sentais, moi aussi. On nous _tirait_ quelque part, avec cet anneau attaché à notre nombril.

Je vis son air anxieux, je vis sa bouche qui essayait d'articuler quelque chose, puis il tomba comme moi à l'intérieur d'un néant tourbillonnant.

xXxXx

- Professeur ! _Regardez !_

- Par Merlin ...

Aïe. Ma tête. Quelqu'un a dû me la frapper très fort, pour qu'elle fasse mal comme ça. Par réflexe, je crie :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, le mage ?

- Aaaah !

De toute façon, il est toujours dans le coup, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais c'est bizarre, quand même. D'habitude, il ne pousse pas des cris de terreur quand je lui dis ça. J'ouvre un oeil... et je le referme aussitôt, le temps de faire le point ; autour de moi, il y a une troupe d'humains inconnus, qui me regardent – pour ce que j'ai eu le temps d'en juger – comme si j'étais le Diable en personne. Sans doute que l'un d'entre eux est l'auteur de ce cri terrifié.

Et puis, il y a comme un poids contre le côté droit de mon corps, aussi, aussi. Un poids bizarre. Prudemment, j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, et quand je tourne la tête, j'aperçois un flot de cheveux blonds qui cascadent sur mon épaule. Définitivement pas les miens.

- Eh !

Je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son nom, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Mais je m'inquiète quand même, quand, lorsque je me redresse, sa tête glisse de mon épaule, et il s'écroule sur le sol, inconscient.

- Eh ! Réveille-toi !

Complètement oubliée, la bande d'intrus qui nous scrute avec un regard bovin. Le mage est mort !

- Putain, mais ouvre les yeux !

Et une paire de baffe bien sentie ; mais au moins, elle me confirme qu'il n'a pas encore décidé de me lâcher les baskets une fois pour toutes. Il ouvre les yeux, et il les referme, comme moi trente secondes avant, et il bafouille:

- Ça fait mal, Kuro-chan...

Bon, cerveau en état de fonctionnement, on dirait – enfin, l'a-t-il jamais vraiment été ? ... Bref. Il se redresse et se frotte les yeux comme un bébé, et relève la tête pour apercevoir la foule amassée autour de nous.

- ... On est où ?

Excellente question. Autour de nous, les humains piaillent comme des oiseaux excités, mais en maintenant un distance prudente de sécurité. Ils se jettent des regards les uns aux autres et surtout à un gamin, un peu plus proche de nous que les autres, qui tient un drôle de bout de bois poli à la main et qui nous fixe d'un air hébété derrière ses lunettes. Au vu du décor, nous sommes dans une sorte de château en pierre... Mais il y a des tables et des chaises disposées en rangs, et un tableau. Visiblement, une salle de cours. Mais je n'ai jamais vu de salle de cours de l'époque médiévale avec un tableau noir. Ou alors ce sont des gamins très riches qui font leur scolarité dans un château. Parce que ce sont tous des gamins, à part une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes à montures tigrées, qui est livide et qui se retient à une chaise pour ne pas tomber.

Ce qui m'étonne, surtout, c'est que le manjuu n'était même pas revenu de ses courses, au moment où on a changé de monde. Bon, ça nous est déjà arrivé, une fois, le problème, c'est qu'après, on a passé six mois dans une dimension où les autres n'étaient pas arrivés, et où le magicien et moi on n'arrivait absolument pas à communiquer. Au début je m'étais dit que ça me ferait des vacances de ne pas entendre ses réflexions débiles, mais au bout d'un moment, c'était vraiment intenable...

Donc, est-ce que Mokona et les autres vont arriver dans six mois ou un an, ou est-ce qu'ils sont déjà ici ? D'ailleurs, j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'a dit le blond quand il s'est plaint. Mokona ne doit pas être loin... Je me frotte le cou, l'esprit encore hébété – tout comme le mage – et je relève la tête, quand une porte s'ouvre en coup de vent au fond de la salle. Un vieux (et même un très très vieux) vient de débarquer, vêtu d'une robe qui lui donne l'air d'un illuminé (d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y fais attention, ils sont _tous_ en robe...) et il se précipite sur nous, l'air absolument médusé.

- Par Merlin, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe – son immeeense barbe blanche, qui lui descend jusqu'à la ceinture. Par Merlin.

- Professeur, qui... qui est-ce ?

Ils parlent de nous, là, sans aucun doute possible. A en voir leurs têtes, on se trouve à un endroit où on était pas vraiment censés se trouver.

- Qui ... qui les a... ?

Il se tourne vers le gamin qui se trouve un peu en retrait et le fixe par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- C'est toi qui les as invoqués, Harry ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, professeur, répondit le garçon, l'air manifestement mal à l'aise.

- Qui devais-tu invoquer ?

- Le fantôme de Garland le Gnock...

Attends, ils viennent bien de dire "invoquer" ? Ça a l'air de tilter aussi dans la tête du mage, car il cligne des yeux et les fixe d'un air ébahi. Mais dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, je comprends que c'est pour une autre raison que moi.

- H... Harry Potter ?

Tout le monde sursaute dans la classe. Et moi je fixe le blond d'un air étonné. Ils se connaissent ? Mais il ne prête pas du tout attention à moi, il a les yeux rivés sur le garçon brun, et un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres – c'est bien le seul, d'ailleurs, car tous les autres, et surtout le gamin en question, ont l'air morts de trouille.

- V... Vous me connaissez ? bredouille-t-il.

- Bien sûr, j'ai lu tous vos livres !

Et là, la peur dans leurs regards fait place à la perplexité.

- Mais je n'ai pas écrit de livres, répond le soi-disant Harry Potter, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Evidemment, dit Fye avec un geste d'impatience. Je sais. Mais j'ai lu toute la série de livres qui parlaient de vous.

Et là, dans un coin, il y a un petit blond – aussi blond que le mage – qui persifle :

- Encore un fan de Potter ! Comme si le monde n'était pas assez peuplé de débiles !

- Et toi, tu es Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? répond Fye en tournant ses yeux vers lui, sans prêter attention à l'insulte.

Il y a un tel contraste entre le ton mesquin de l'adolescent un instant auparavant et son air médusé de maintenant, que je manque d'éclater de rire. Il fixe Fye, les yeux ronds comme des boules de ping-pong.

- ... Vous me connaissez ?

- Mais oui, répond Fye impatienté, puisque j'ai dit que j'avais lu tous les livres. Par exemple, vous, vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore... Je vous admire beaucoup, d'ailleurs, et toi, tu es Granger, et toi tu es Weasley ... Et vous aussi, professeur McGonagall...

Sa déclaration a l'air de jeter un froid sur l'assemblée, car ils se figent tous, sans savoir quoi dire. C'est le moment où le blond se tourne vers moi:

- Tu n'as jamais lu ça, toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben, Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets... Toute la série de livres, quoi.

- Non...

- Mais si, ils étaient dans un des mondes qu'on a traversés. Tu te rappelles pas, j'avais une entorse à cause de toi, parce que tu m'avais fait tomber dans l'escalier, et pour te faire pardonner, comme je ne pouvais pas bouger, t'étais allé à la bibliothèque me chercher des livres, et tu m'avais pris le premier tome de la série.

Ah oui, maintenant qu'il en parle (mais était-il vraiment obligé de ramener le sujet de l'entorse sur le tapis ? C'était un mauvais souvenir...), je me souviens. Du moins, je _crois _ me souvenir.

- Ah, ce livre-là... Avec les sorciers et tout ? Attends, tu veux dire que ce sont eux les héros ?

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Je relève la tête vers eux, ma stupéfaction n'ayant d'égale que la leur.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a atterri dans le monde de ce livre ?

- On dirait, dit-il simplement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Ou est le manjuu ? Et les deux gamins ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

C'est vraiment compliqué, cette histoire. Mais le vieux bonhomme que Fye a appelé le "professeur Dumbledore" a l'air de nous écouter attentivement, et de comprendre nos tracas, car il dit :

- C'est monsieur Potter ici présent qui vous a invoqué.

- Invoqué ? je répète, complètement interloqué.

Dans tous les mondes que j'ai vus, jusque là, on n'invoquait que des morts, ou des monstres, ou des dieux... Et, à ce que je sache, nous ne sommes aucun des trois.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'empresse d'ajouter le brun à lunettes. Je pensais invoquer un fantôme...

Je me lève en fulminant – et en constatant au passage que je n'ai pas l'air d'être blessé.

- Pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous, alors ? Ça va pas d'invoquer les gens comme ça ?

Je dois avoir l'air effrayant, car un grand silence s'établit parmi les gosses, et Potter se recroqueville sur lui-même. Même la prof à l'air sévère se recule un peu. Fye se lève à son tour.

- C'est bon, calme-toi, Kuro-pon. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Tu parles ! Il l'a belle, d'invoquer deux personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé, et de dire après "c'est pas d'ma faute" !

- Puis-je vous demander vos noms ? demande poliment le vieux en nous regardant.

- Je m'appelle Fye, se présente le blond. Et voici Kurogane.

Tiens, il ne m'a pas emmerdé sur le nom, cette fois-ci. Ce nouveau monde doit vraiment occuper toutes ses pensées pour qu'il oublie une chose aussi basique.

- Très bien, répond Dumbledore. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi mon dans mon bureau ? Toi aussi, Harry, et vous aussi, Minerva... Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-il en tapant dans ses mains à l'intention des autres élèves.

Quelques visages affichent une expression réjouie, mais tout en restant discrets – et à voir les regards qu'ils nous lancent, je suppose que c'est parce que nous leur faisons peur. Puis les élèves désertent la salle, certains en jetant un regard à Harry Potter, qui le leur rend, puis le vieux barbu nous emmène dans ce qu'il appelle son bureau, en nous faisant traverser un dédale de couloirs tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, où les personnages des tableaux se déplacent, et où les escaliers se mettent à bouger quand vous êtes en train de les emprunter. Ça n'a pas l'air de surprendre Fye, mais moi, de toutes les choses que j'ai déjà vues dans ma vie, ce sont les plus bizarres. Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot à force d'en rester bouche bée. Dans quel monde je suis tombé, moi ... ?

xXxXx

- Et donc, conclut Fye, dans ce monde où nous étions, tout le monde connaissait la fameuse saga des Harry Potter, tout le monde l'avait lue. Un vrai succès.

- Je vois, répond Dumbledore, pensif.

Il avait eu l'air complètement ébahi quand le blond lui avait expliqué que nous étions un petit groupe en quête des plumes d'une princesse, qui allait de monde en monde, et que nous étions passés par un monde où les aventures de ses chers élèves étaient parues dans des livres. Quant à moi, d'après ce que j'avais pu en démêler, on était arrivés dans un lieu où la magie avait libre cours, et – encore mieux – où on l'apprenait aux enfants dès l'âge de onze ans. Voilà pourquoi le garçon qui nous avait invoqués, celui qui était venu avec nous dans le bureau, l'air toujours aussi ahuri, tenait dans la main son bâton de bois poli : c'était sa baguette magique.

Bon. A vrai dire, après avoir été témoin de la magie du blond et tout ça, je trouvais la magie avec des baguettes magiques légèrement _ringarde_. Mais de toute façon, comme moi, je ne savais pas du tout en faire, de la magie, j'étais quand même bien décidé à me la fermer.

- Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout, j'interviens, prenant par là-même la parole pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans ce bureau, vous pouvez trouver un moyen de nous ramener là où on était ?

- Ça va être compliqué, répond Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux qui n'annonce rien de bon.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à annuler l'invocation.

- En effet, ça fonctionnerait sans doute si vous n'étiez que des fantômes, dit-il avec un ton aimable. Mais ce serait prendre trop de risques que de vous renvoyer où vous étiez suivant la même manière.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous risqueriez peut-être de vous désartibuler, dit d'un ton docte celle qui s'appelle Mc Gonagall.

- De nous _quoi_ _?_

- De nous désartibuler, répète Fye avec impatience. On risque de perdre un membre ou deux de notre corps durant le trajet, tu vois.

Je le fixe d'un air sceptique, mais il a l'air parfaitement sérieux, c'est ça le pire. Et Dumbledore hoche la tête comme si ça allait de soi.

- Si je comprends bien, reprend Fye, cette technique d'invocation, c'est comme du transplanage appliqué à autrui ?

- Précisément ! s'exclame Dumbledore, les yeux brillants.

Je suis largué, là. Rien d'autre à faire que de les écouter en silence.

- C'est tout à fait le principe. Mais c'est une chose si compliquée à réaliser, que pour l'instant, mes élèves – voire des sorciers plus expérimentés – ne l'essayent que sur des fantômes.

- Comment les fantômes peuvent-ils transplaner s'ils n'ont pas de corps ? demande Fye, perplexe.

- Justement, c'est encore plus facile pour eux. Ils n'ont pas de matière à déplacer. Ils n'ont qu'à s'imaginer se rendre quelque part pour y être. Voilà pourquoi mes élèves travaillent sur ces transplanages de fantômes. Ces invocations, si vous préférez.

- Je vois, répond Fye d'un air fasciné. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous apparus alors que vous cherchiez à invoquer quelqu'un de mort ?

- Je suppose que tout est une question de dimension, répondit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Voyez-vous, la mort n'est qu'un monde parmi les autres. Harry, sans doute, en voulant invoquer un fantôme depuis une autre dimension, a fait appel à vous à la place.

- Nous deux à la fois ? je demande, sceptique. C'est qu'il en faudrait du pouvoir, pour nous invoquer tous les deux en même temps !

Parce que mine de rien, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, je suis le ninja le plus fort du Japon, et question magie, le blond n'est pas le premier venu non plus. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'est retrouvés tous ensemble au même endroit, avec la princesse et le gamin ; c'est qu'on n'était pas n'importe qui, nom d'un chien ! Alors de penser qu'un morveux a réussi à nous invoquer à lui tout seul, eh bien, comment dire... ça me vexe. D'ailleurs, le morveux en question a l'air de comprendre que ça me vexe, parce qu'il a l'air extrêmement embarrassé.

- Je suppose que la magie de Harry a considéré que vous ne formiez qu'un, tous les deux.

J'écarquille les yeux d'un air ahuri pendant que les joues du magicien se teintent d'un rouge soutenu.

- Certainement pas, je finis par brailler, une fois revenu de ma surprise. On est deux entités bien distinctes !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répond le vieux d'un ton entendu, sans doute censé m'apaiser. Des erreurs arrivent tout le temps, vous savez.

C'est terriblement gênant. Le mage n'ose pas plus lever les yeux sur moi que moi sur lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y vraiment pas de quoi être gêné ; je veux dire, s'il en avait ri, comme il a l'habitude de faire pour ce genre de réflexion, ça ne m'aurait pas plus dérangé que ça – et même, ça m'aurait soulagé. Mais il l'a pris vraiment au sérieux. Ses joues n'ont toujours pas retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. Mais il relève la tête vers Dumbledore, et change de sujet, à ma grande joie.

- Comment pouvons-nous rentrer chez nous ?

Enfin, _chez nous_... Façon de parler, quoi. Y'a-t-il seulement un chez nous ? Pour Fye, je n'en sais rien, mais pour moi, Tomoyo m'a viré de son palais, alors... Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Je l'ignore, répond le vieux d'un ton sérieux. Comme je le disais, le risque de vous désartibuler est trop élevé pour que je puisse vous renvoyer par transplanage. Comment voyagez-vous, d'habitude ?

- Grâce à Mokona, répond Fye. C'est une sorte de peluche qui possède un grand pouvoir magique et qui nous transporte d'une dimension à l'autre. Il a été créé par la Sorcière des Dimensions, Yûko. Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui, répond Dumbledore tranquillement. Je la connais – une des plus grandes magiciennes de tous ces mondes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le moyen de la joindre ; c'est toujours elle qui fait appel à moi, quand nous communiquons.

- Je vois, répond Fye d'un air contrarié.

- Et il n'y a pas moyen de construire une porte inter-dimensionnelle, ou quelque chose de ce genre là ? je finis par demander d'un ton _légèrement_ excédé.

A mon grand dam, le vieux schnoque se met à pouffer de rire. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- On n'est pas dans Stargate, vous savez.

Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une blague là-dessus, mais je ne comprend pas à quoi il veut faire référence...

- Alors si je comprends bien, dit Fye d'un ton pensif, le mieux est encore d'attendre que Sakura-chan, Mokona et Shaolan s'inquiètent pour nous, lancent un appel à l'aide à Yûko, Et là, quand on sera en mesure de nous expliquer avec elle, on pourra voir quelle solution elle propose... C'est ça ?

- Sauf si vous trouvez un moyen de voyager entre temps, mais sinon, je pense en effet que c'est la meilleure solution, acquiesce Dumbledore.

- Surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que si on retourne dans le monde d'avant, ça ne sera peut-être pas à la même époque, reprend le blond. On va peut-être les rater. Donc il vaut mieux rester ici et attendre qu'ils arrivent.

Ça m'embête de dire ça, mais il a raison.

- Poudlard vous accueille avec joie, sourit Dumbledore avant de se lever. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous préparer des chambres.

Décidément, on n'est pas sortis du château.

xXxXx

Le directeur de ce collège – puisque j'ai appris que c'était un collège, qui comprenait des élèves de la première à la septième année – a obligeamment fait préparer des chambres pour nous, dans l'aile occupée par les professeurs. Et pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de me sentir _vraiment_ dépaysé. Comment dire...? Ici, il n'y a rien à faire. Pas de plume à rechercher, pas de problème à régler, pas de tyran à renverser, pas de courses à gagner, rien. On est libres de faire ce qu'on veut, de se lever à l'heure qu'on veut, de se balader où on veut – sauf dans la forêt interdite, nous a signalé le directeur, car apparemment, on y a trouve des bestioles pas forcément sympathiques – on n'a absolument aucune obligation. C'est plutôt déstabilisant, et moi qui ai toujours eu une vie si occupée, à défendre le château de Tomoyo, et ensuite, avec cette quête des plumes, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier.

Pour ne rien arranger, on est comme qui dirait devenus les coqueluches du château. Il suffit qu'on arrive dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre déjeuner qu'une horde d'élèves se précipite sur nous et nous inonde de questions. Et l'imbécile de blond se prête avec joie au jeu, tout content qu'il est de retrouver les héros de ses bouquins.

- Comment ? Vous êtes déjà en septième année ! Mais, et Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

- Non, répond Harry Potter, d'un air interloqué. Il est bien vivant.

- Quel soulagement ! répond Fye avec un énorme sourire. J'adorais ce personnage...

Et il leur faut à nouveau du temps pour s'habituer au terme "personnage", eux qui ne sont certainement pas habitués à être considérés comme des personnages de romans. Je commence par les distinguer, avec le temps ; Harry Potter, il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage, et ses yeux sont verts. Des jolis yeux, d'ailleurs. Même si je préfère le bleu... Enfin, je m'égare. Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, il est roux, et il paraît que les trois autres rouquins qui traînent parfois avec lui sont de sa famille – sa sœur, et ses deux grands frères. C'est qu'en sept ans, c'est sûr qu'ils ont le temps de fréquenter le même établissement... Et pourtant, d'après Fye, il a encore trois grands frères. C'est impressionnant. Sinon, il y a Hermione Granger, une fille aux cheveux indisciplinés qui a une tête de première de la classe. Elle est gentille, même si elle est plutôt têtue, et elle cherche toujours à analyser les choses par la logique, ce qui peut être parfois saoulant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle a passé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi c'était nous que Harry avait invoqué au lieu de son fantôme de Garland le Machin-Truc. Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé, d'ailleurs.

Ça, ce sont ceux qu'on voit le plus souvent, car ils trouvent toujours le moyen de venir squatter avec nous, comme s'ils nous jugeaient d'un intérêt supérieur – ou peut-être juste parce qu'ils s'ennuient au collège, allez savoir. Ensuite, il y a leur meilleur ennemi, le blond numéro 2, le Malfoy. Ses yeux sont gris, à lui – c'est joli aussi, mais je préfère le bleu... Enfin, bref. Et il trouve toujours le moyen de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Harry, ce qui me donne à penser qu'il est loin de le détester autant qu'il n'en a l'air, mais enfin, ce ne sont pas mes oignons... A part lui, il y a le professeur Snape, un mec au nez crochu et qui a l'air d'un oiseau de proie, avec ses longues capes et ses habits noirs... mais mes yeux rouges doivent lui faire un peu peur, parce qu'il m'évite le plus possible.

- Et Voldemort, demande Fye, qui continue sa prospection, il est vivant ?

Et là, la moitié de ceux qui l'entourent se bouchent les oreilles ou affichent une grimace de dégoût, sans que je comprenne pourquoi – mais le blond a l'air de saisir, lui, puisqu'il ajouta rapidement :

- Excusez-moi... Vous-Savez-Qui, il est vivant ?

J'y comprends rien, mais le nom a l'air de terrifier. Moi, je ne sais même pas de qui ils parlent, je suis complètement largué, mais Harry Potter, le seul qui n'a pas réagi l'instant d'avant, répond :

- Oui, malheureusement.

- C'est bizarre, constate Fye, à la fois amusé et pensif.

- Il est mort, dans votre bouquin ? demande le gamin Weasley avec espoir.

- A la fin de votre 7ème année seulement, répond le mage. Mais le contexte était complètement différent... Déjà, Sirius Black était mort, tué lors de votre 5ème année par Bellatrix Lestrange... et puis Dumbledore s'est fait assassiner par Snape à la fin de la sixième année...

- QUOI ! s'exclament tous ceux qui nous entourent. Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Du coup, vous trois, vous avez refusé de suivre les cours de Poudlard en septième année, et vous vous êtes mis à rechercher les...

- Les quoi ? demande Harry, fasciné.

J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi. Mais je pige que dalle à la conversation et ça commence doucement à me saouler. Donc je me lève – de toute façon j'ai fini mon déjeuner – et je dis (comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un...) :

- Je vais me balader.

- Attends, Kuro-pon, bondit le mage, comme s'il était monté sur ressorts. Je viens avec toi.

Les élèves tentent de le retenir (je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, la coqueluche de l'école, c'est pas nous deux ; c'est juste lui...) mais il a déjà décidé, et malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire venant de son caractère d'empêcheur de tourner en rond, quand il a décidé quelque chose, il s'y tient. Même Harry n'arrive pas à déployer assez de persuasion pour le retenir, et le professeur McGonagall ne l'aide pas du tout en lui disant que de toute façon, il est l'heure pour lui, comme pour tous les autres, d'aller en cours.

xXxXx

Quelque chose le préoccupe, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. On est en train d'arpenter les couloirs du château une énième fois (ce type a tenu à en faire l'exploration au moins dix fois depuis notre arrivée, et pourtant, on arrive encore à se perdre si on ne fait pas attention – et on ne peut pas dire non plus que notre sens de l'orientation soit dégueulasse, entre nous), et étonnamment, il n'a pas encore prononcé un seul mot depuis le début.

On passe devant une armure quand il se décide enfin à sortir de son mutisme.

- Kuro-min...

Ah, ces foutus surnoms... Enfin, j'ai fini par m'y habituer, bon gré mal gré.

- Quoi ?

- Je... me demande quelque chose.

Je ne réponds que par un regard interrogateur, et il semble hésiter, avant de reprendre lentement:

- Tu sais qui c'est, Voldemort ?

- Comment je pourrais ? J'ai jamais lu ces bouquins, moi.

- D'accord, répond-il avec hésitation. Que je t'explique, alors.

Et il m'explique. Comment, à l'âge de un an, Harry Potter a réussi à réduire presque à néant le mage noir qui terrifiait toute la communauté sorcière. Comment, depuis ce jour, il est devenu célèbre (je savais qu'il l'était, vu toutes les réflexions de Malfoy à ce sujet, mais j'ignorais le pourquoi de la chose). Comment, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'en empêcher, le mage noir en question est revenu au pouvoir. La façon dont tout le monde a peur de prononcer son nom. Et le reste, bref, tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, les éléments à connaître si vous vous trouvez propulsé par hasard dans son monde.

- Je vois. Et alors, quel est le problème ?

- Eh bien... ce monde et le monde de mes bouquins ont des différences. Par exemple, dans ce monde, le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black, et Dumbledore, ils ne sont pas morts ; dans mes livres, oui. Ça me fait penser au monde dont on a modifié le futur en changeant le passé. Tu sais, les statues d'Ashura et de Yasha ? Les deux clans ennemis qui sont devenus des clans alliés, les statues éloignées qui ont été réunies. Tu te souviens ?

- Evidemment.

Ce n'était pas si loin, après tout, et j'ai encore en tête la pâleur qui l'avait saisi ce jour là quand il avait entendu ce nom, "Ashura". Même maintenant, il semble le prononcer avec difficulté. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être tatillon ; le problème qui semble occuper ses pensées l'absorbe assez pour le laisser silencieux une demi-heure entière, c'est qu'il doit être important.

- Eh bien, quelque part, entre ce monde et le monde de mes livres, il y a eu un changement, qui a fait que le reste des évènements s'est déroulé autrement. Ce qui a permis que certaines personnes restent en vie et que d'autres, peut-être – je n'en sais rien – meurent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans le monde de mes livres, l'histoire est terminée. Qu'elle se termine de façon heureuse, que le grand méchant a été vaincu, et que tout le monde est content. Et surtout, que dans ce livre, il y a les clés pour détruire le méchant en question.

Oh... je comprends.

- Tu veux dire que tu penses que ce que tu as lu pourrait être leur utile, à eux, pour se débarrasser de leur tyran ?

- Précisément, répond Fye.

- Mais tu ne sais pas si les renseignements que tu possèdes ont une quelconque valeur.

- Voilà. T'es vif d'esprit quand tu veux, Kuro-chan, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- La ferme, je grince. Bon. Je comprends le problème. Mais tu sais, les deux mondes sont peut-être extrêmement différents sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Peut-être que tes infos ne serviraient à rien.

- Je sais, dit-il, mais il faudrait que j'en parle au professeur Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas ?

Tout en marchant, nous sommes arrivés dans un couloir qui a l'air normal, mais il s'arrête. Je le fixe d'un air étonné.

- Regarde, dit-il.

Il s'approche d'un tableau accroché au mur, qui représente une corbeille de fruits, et chatouille une poire qui se met à glousser, avant d'ouvrir sous mes yeux stupéfaits un passage.

- C'est la cuisine, m'annonce Fye sur un ton d'évidence.

Il entre et me fait signe de le suivre.

- Tu vois, je connaissais le moyen d'ouvrir cette porte, et il a fonctionné. C'est sûrement vrai pour d'autres passages secrets. Ce château en comporte plein, tu vois, et tout ce que Harry a vécu dans mes livres, je le connais. Mais je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment leur réalité et celle de mes livres a commencé à diverger. Alors je ne peux pas démêler le réel du fictif.

- Je vois, je répond d'un ton pensif.

Pile à ce moment là, des petites créatures trop bizarres s'avancent vers nous d'un air poli, mais un poil effrayé. Je les fixe d'un air ébahi.

- C'est quoi ces trucs ?

- Ce sont des elfes de maison, répond Fye. On est dans les cuisines, et ce sont eux qui s'en occupent – ainsi que de l'entretien du reste du château. Et cet elfe, que tu vois là, avec ses yeux verts, il s'appelle Dobby.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, monsieur ? demande l'elfe en question d'une voix pleine de crainte respectueuse.

- Je suis un des amis de Harry, répond Fye simplement.

C'est comme un mot de passe, et le dénommé Dobby se précipite à ses genoux.

- Harry Potter ! Un ami de Harry Potter !

Le blond a l'air d'avoir du mal à enrayer ces élans d'affection, et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'on arrive à sortir de la pièce, les mains pleines de pâtisseries en tout genre.

- Sympa, cet elfe, je constate en mordant dans un éclair au chocolat.

- Oui, très. Et vivant, aussi.

- Ah, tu veux dire que lui aussi... ?

- Eh oui, lui aussi. Dans le dernier livre...

C'est tout de même légèrement glauque, cette histoire, quoi qu'on en dise.

- Tu devrais aller parler au directeur, je crois...

- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, il répond fermement.

A supposer qu'il soit capable d'apporter des réponses...

xXxXx

Bon, le truc, c'est que comme on ne pouvait décemment pas se pointer chez le dirlo les bras pleines de pâtisseries – quoique vu son caractère absolument farfelu, je suis presque certain qu'il nous aurait accueillis avec un grand sourire – on a décidé de passer par nos chambres pour déposer tout notre butin – et taper un peu dedans par la même occasion – et quand on a enfin émergé pour aller voir Dumbledore, en chemin, on est tombés sur un grand brun aux cheveux longs qui nous a regardés d'un air ahuri. C'est sûr que si c'est un habitué des lieux, il ne doit pas bien comprendre pourquoi deux inconnus comme nous s'y baladent. Mais comme c'est le cas pour beaucoup d'autres personnes, je n'y prête pas attention, du moins jusqu'à ce que Fye se précipite vers lui en s'exclamant:

- Sirius Black !

Et l'homme, encore plus interloqué, et moi qui ne suis pas en reste. C'est donc lui, le fameux Sirius Black ? Le parrain de Harry Potter ? A mon grand dam, je dois avouer qu'il a plutôt la classe.

- C'est moi, répond-il d'un ton plutôt calme malgré son regard surpris. Je peux vous aider ?

- Non, dit le mage avec un grand sourire, mais je suis très content de vous rencontrer. Je vous admire beaucoup.

L'homme paraît encore plus étonné – on le serait à moins – et répond avec un sourire :

- C'est un honneur, même si je ne suis pas certain de savoir à qui je le dois...

- Oh, à personne d'autre qu'à vous-même, assure le blond avec un sourire mielleux qui m'écœure.

- Vous voulez dire, reprend l'autre, moi, le rescapé d'Azkaban, l'assassin en fuite ?

Eh bien, le tableau qu'il brosse de lui-même m'a l'air tout à fait charmant, ma foi... Mais ça n'a pas l'air du tout de faire reculer le blond. Il doit déjà être au courant, sans doute. Décidément, plus le temps passe, et plus je regrette de ne pas avoir lu ces bouquins quand je les ai empruntés pour lui...

- Oui, l'Animagus, et tout le reste.

- Vous en savez beaucoup, dit-il avec un regard méfiant.

- Encore plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer...

Même s'il est sur ses gardes, la phrase a tout de même l'air de laisser l'autre sur sa faim, mais le blond enchaîne :

- Nous devons aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. À une prochaine fois, alors.

Avec un sourire, il incline la tête et passe à côté de lui avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, et je le suis. L'autre nous fixe d'un air interloqué, mais avant qu'il n'ait la présence d'esprit d'ajouter un mot, nous avons déjà tourné au bout du couloir.

J'ai horreur de ce sourire satisfait sur le visage du mage.

xXxXx

Dumbledore comprend vite de quoi veut parler Fye quand celui-ci lui explique. Il est très vieux, c'est un fait, mais sa cervelle est aussi très réactive. Il se penche vers lui d'un air sérieux que je ne lui ai pas encore vu, depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

- Expliquez-moi un peu le déroulement de ces livres, si vous le voulez bien, Fye.

- Bien. Dans le premier...

Et il lui explique en long, en large et en travers, toute l'histoire, les personnages, les corrélations, les détails, et en l'écoutant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il a lu cinq fois chaque tome pour le connaître à ce point ou si il a une mémoire qui défie toute imagination.

Avec Dumbledore, ils soulèvent chaque point, ils vérifient, ils constatent les différences. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, car au bout d'un moment, la mémoire de Fye commence à montrer ses limites, tout de même – il connaît certains tomes mieux que d'autres. Ce n'est pas évident de tout reconstituer.

- Dans ce cas, résume Dumbledore, jusqu'au retour de Voldemort lors de la quatrième année de Harry, dans ce cimetière de Little Hangleton, tout est absolument pareil ?

- Il y a peut-être déjà des différences minimes, répond le blond, prudent. Des détails que j'aurais oubliés de citer et qui ne vous paraîtraient pas importants.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fascinant, constate le vieil homme avec un regard brillant. A suivre le point de vue de Harry durant ces livres, vous en connaissez tout autant sur Poudlard que lui.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, répond Fye, embarrassé. Harry vit à Poudlard, et moi, je n'ai fait que le suivre des yeux.

- Bien, racontez-moi la suite. Nous en sommes à la cinquième année de Harry.

- Oui. Harry a commencé à pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Lord Voldemort pendant ses rêves... alors vous avez décidé que le professeur Snape lui donnerait des cours d'occlumancie, pour lui permettre de protéger ses propres pensées...

- En effet.

- Mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit et a vu en rêve Arthur Weasley se faire attaquer par Lord Voldemort, donc il a demandé à ce qu'on lui envoie de l'aide...

- Oui, il l'a également fait ici.

- Ensuite, il s'est passé la même chose pour Sirius Black, mais c'était un piège de Voldemort qui a abouti sur la mort de Sirius.

- Expliquez-moi en détails, demande Dumbledore en se penchant vers lui avec intérêt. Sirius est encore vivant.

- Harry n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit, malgré l'occlumancie, et il rêvait chaque nuit d'un couloir dont on a appris plus tard qu'il menait au département des mystères, où travaillent les Langues-de-Plomb, Puis Lord Voldemort lui a envoyé des images où Sirius se faisait attaquer à cet endroit. Bien sûr, Harry, à qui il était déjà arrivé la même chose avec Arthur Weasley, a pris ça pour la réalité et a tenté d'avertir Snape avant d'aller lui même au ministère de la magie, avec Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna, les membres de l'AD.

Le vieil homme l'observe d'un air prodigieusement fasciné.

- L'AD existait en effet... Mais Harry et les autres ne sont jamais allés au ministère. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Le professeur Snape a averti l'Ordre du Phénix de la vision de Harry, et Sirius s'est précipité au ministère quand il a su que c'était un piège. Et les Mangemorts les y attendaient, et Bellatrix Lestrange a tué Sirius.

- Je vois...

Quant à moi, si le blond ne m'avait pas expliqué un peu, je serais en train de patauger dans la semoule, je vous l'avoue. Certains termes m'échappent cependant ; l'occlumancie ? Jamais entendu parler. Ça doit être quelque chose de typique de ce monde. Le Ministère de la Magie ? Ils font les choses en grand, dans ce pays... Et les Langues-de-Plomb, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? J'ignore aussi qui est Bellatrix Lestrange, mais par contre, le mage m'a touché un mot des Mangemorts quand il m'a expliqué, avant qu'on aille voir le directeur.

- C'est donc à partir de ce moment que notre avenir a commencé à changer par rapport à celui de vos livres, constate Dumbledore. Harry, dans notre monde, a réussi à fermer son esprit, et ce piège de Lord Voldemort n'a pas fonctionné.

- Quant au professeur Ombrage, elle a été victime d'un troupeau de centaures et a été admise à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Ici aussi ?

- Non, je l'ai juste licenciée quand j'ai appris quelles punitions elle faisait subir à Harry.

- Vous avez révélé la prophétie à Harry ?

- Vous êtes aussi au courant de ceci ? s'étonne Dumbledore. Oui, j'ai fini par lui dire. Il était temps pour moi de le traiter comme un adulte.

- Et ensuite, lors de la sixième année, vous vous êtes mis à la recherche des Horcruxes.

- En effet, répond Dumbledore, ses yeux perçants fixés sur le mage blond.

- Pour être honnête, dans mes livres, à la fin de la sixième année, le professeur Snape vous a assassiné.

- Vraiment ? demande le vieux d'un ton rêveur, absolument pas surpris. Je le lui avais ordonné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais on ne l'a pas su avant la toute fin, quand Snape est mort.

- Le professeur Snape aussi est mort ?

- Et beaucoup d'autres... Mais je vous raconterai après. Le tome 6 parle surtout de Malfoy, devenu Mangemort, après l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de son père Lucius, Voldemort lui avait donné la tâche de vous assassiner.

- Lucius n'a pas été emprisonné, dans notre monde, lui apprend Dumbledore.

- C'était Voldemort qui en était responsable, car Lucius avait échoué à tuer Harry et s'emparer de la prophétie... Mais si Harry n'est jamais allé au ministère, évidemment, pas de conséquences pour lui. Dans ce cas, je pense que Malfoy n'a pas été forcé à devenir Mangemort, ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi vous êtes encore en vie... Et puis, il y a aussi ce Horcruxe. Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé ; vous ne l'avez pas passé à votre doigt, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'anneau des Gaunt ? Non. J'en ai été extrêmement tenté, mais j'ai préféré éviter.

- Vous avez bien fait... Il vous aurait terriblement affaibli.

Plus Fye parle, et plus Dumbledore a l'air soucieux.

- Vous connaissez vraiment tout, n'est-ce pas ? Le passé de Tom Jedusor, les Horcruxes, la façon de l'anéantir...

- Plus ou moins, avoue le blond.

- Lord Voldemort est-il mort, dans vos livres ?

- A la fin, oui. Grâce à Harry, mais il a fallu qu'il réunisse tous les Horcruxes de lui-même, et sans vous, ce n'était pas facile. Il a abandonné l'école, et comme après votre mort, la direction est tombée aux mains du ministère, lui-même déjà aux mains de Voldemort, c'est devenu une sorte de tyrannie. Harry et les autres étaient recherchés, ils n'ont fait que fuir et se cacher toute l'année, tout en recherchant les Horcruxes. D'autres, comme Neville et d'autres membres de l'AD, organisaient une résistance secrète à l'intérieur du château...

- Harry a-t-il trouvé tous les Horcruxes ? Savez-vous où ils se trouvent ? demande le vieil homme en retenant son souffle.

- Plus ou moins, répond Fye avec l'air qu'il prend quand quelque chose le turlupine.

Dumbledore semble remarquer que quelque chose contrarie le mage, car il se met à l'observer et lui demande d'une voix douce :

- Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, le détrompe Fye. Mais si les Horcruxes sont les mêmes que dans mon livre, et puisque leur création s'est déroulée avant la 5ème année de Harry, j'ai tout lieu de le croire...

- Eh bien ... ?

- Eh bien, qu'ils ne sont pas au nombre de six, mais au nombre de sept.

Dumbledore a les yeux rivés sur lui, mais toute trace d'espièglerie a disparu de son regard depuis longtemps, et Fye résume:

- Le journal intime... le médaillon, la coupe, le diadème, l'anneau des Gaunt, Nagini...

- Et ...?

- Et Harry, murmure Fye.

J'ignore absolument ce qu'est un Horcruxe, pour ma part, mais l'effet produit sur le directeur de l'école n'est pas négligeable. Il écarquille les yeux et fixe Fye d'un air hébété – et pour ce vieil homme, avoir l'air hébété, c'est quelque chose.

- Oui, continue Fye. Lorsque Voldemort a tué les parents de Harry... Il a fait accidentellement de lui un de ses Horcruxes. Ce qui explique pourquoi Harry parle le Fourchelang, et pourquoi il parvient à connaître certaines pensées de Voldemort.

- C'est donc pour cette raison, la prophétie, murmure Dumbledore, pensif.

- Oui...

Fye me jette un regard, comme s'il se demande s'il doit continuer ou si Dumbledore préfère rester seul, quand son ventre émet soudain un gargouillement sonore. Il regarde Dumbledore d'un air confus, mais celui éclate de rire et dit :

- Ces informations me seront extrêmement précieuses. Je vous laisse aller manger, mais si vous acceptiez de rester à ma disposition pour que je puisse vous poser d'autres questions, cela me serait d'une grande aide.

- Bien sûr, accepte Fye.

Puis nous sortons du bureau – ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir faim, moi aussi.

xXxXx

Je suis allé prendre ce livre, à la bibliothèque : _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Je ne sais pas s'il pourra m'apprendre des choses utiles, mais peut-être que grâce à lui, je comprendrai un peu mieux tout ce qui se passe.

Je suis donc en train de lire dans mon lit, confortablement installé, l'esprit plus ou moins en paix, quand la porte s'ouvre, et Fye se glisse par l'entrebâillement. Je lui jette un regard.

- Je peux te déranger ? demande-t-il.

- C'est déjà ce que tu fais.

Il ne répond que par un petit sourire et vient poser ses fesses sur mon lit.

- Je m'interrogeais, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis.

- A quel propos ?

- Tu vois, dans le septième livre, on apprend tout ou presque sur l'enfance et le passé du professeur Dumbledore.

Tiens, c'est quelque chose qu'il a soigneusement évité de mentionner, quand il parlait au professeur. Je le regarde.

- Et alors ?

- Je me demandais s'il fallait que je lui en parle ou s'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ignore que je suis au courant ?

- Il s'en doute peut-être, vu qu'il sait que tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses.

- Oui, mais avoir son passé étalé dans un bouquin n'est pas forcément quelque chose de logique. Tu imagines, si nos aventures à nous étaient racontées sur un support papier et lues par des milliers de gens ?

J'en frissonne d'horreur. Effectivement, ça ne me plairait pas... Mais inutile de se monter la tête, ce n'est certainement pas le cas...

- Je ne sais pas, je finis par dire. Peut-être qu'il serait préférable que tu ne lui dises pas, histoire de ne pas lui donner du tourment en plus.

- Tu crois que ça le tourmenterait ? Peut-être qu'il accepterait, avec sa philosophie habituelle, non ?

- Ça dépend, il est comment, son passé ?

- ... Plutôt glauque...

J'aurais pas du demander, ça m'intrigue maintenant. Comment un homme tel que lui peut avoir un passé glauque ? Le blond doit voir mon regard curieux, car il explique :

- Pour résumer vite fait, sa petite sœur Ariana, agressée par des Moldus – enfin, je veux dire, par des gens sans pouvoir magique – est devenue un peu fofolle et incapable de maîtriser sa magie, son père est allé en prison pour avoir tenté de se venger de ces Moldus, sa mère est morte pendant une des crises d'Ariana, et Dumbledore, lui, est tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami Grindelwald, sans savoir que celui-ci allait devenir un mage noir redouté ; et, aveuglé par cet amour qu'il lui portait, lui, Grindelwald et son frère Abelforth se sont battus, et sa petite sœur a été tuée dans la bataille, par l'un des trois.

- Je vois...

Effectivement. C'est glauque.

- Donc je ne sais pas si je devrais lui dire...

- T'as raison, ne lui dis rien du tout. C'est sans doute mieux.

Le mage me regarde, puis il hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

- D'accord. C'est quoi, ce que tu lis ?

- _L'histoire de Poudlard_...

- Oh, dit-il en souriant. Je vois. C'est Hermione qui te l'a conseillé ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Mon petit doigt... Bon, eh bien, bonne lecture.

Sur ce, il s'éclipse de ma chambre aussi discrètement qu'il y était rentré, me laissant tout le loisir de réfléchir sur ces bribes de passé qu'il vient me révéler.

xXxXx

Dans l'ensemble, je trouve l'ambiance de ce collège agréable. Bon évidemment, il n'y a que des gamins partout, et pas toujours des plus matures (comme cet imbécile de Colin Creevey qui passe son temps à photographier Harry), mais à les voir, j'aurais bien aimé être élève ici, moi aussi. Même le blond me fait souvent la même réflexion. Et lui, ça doit encore plus le toucher vu qu'il fait de la magie aussi.

Comme certains parents, qui ont eu vent de notre arrivée, ont trouvé intolérables nos présences dans l'établissement, surtout si c'était pour ne rien y faire (et je ne peux pas nier que c'était le cas...), Dumbledore nous a institués professeurs provisoires, tous les deux. Enfin, on n'est pas vraiment professeurs, en fait ; moi, je suis le responsable du club de duel à l'épée, et Fye a été nommé assistant du professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces de Mal... professeur qui n'est autre que Sirius Black.

Le mage a été très surpris quand il l'a appris, car il pensait que Sirius Black devait se cacher à cause de son passé, et tout et tout, mais non ! Car, comme le lui avait expliqué Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew avait été arrêté l'année précédente, et Sirius avait pu être innocenté.

La raison pour laquelle nous ne le savions pas encore, en dépit du temps déjà passé dans l'enceinte du collège, c'était que l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas été dissous, que Sirius continuait à en faire partie, et qu'en tant qu'Animagus, il était extrêmement précieux pour recueillir des informations. Ça lui arrivait donc très souvent de s'absenter quelques jours, et ces jours là, le professeur Snape prenait sa place. Ces deux là semblaient se haïr cordialement... Il y avait toujours une étrange aura qui flottait autour d'eux quand ils s'adressaient la parole. Il fallait dire, le professeur Snape ne me revenait pas non plus. Fye l'appréciait, étrangement – il devait savoir des trucs en plus avec son bouquin – mais moi je trouvais vraiment qu'il avait un air pas net...

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est comme une sorte de carte de séjour dont nous a fait cadeau Dumbledore – j'aime bien ce vieux, même s'il m'énerve parfois à donner l'impression de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai donné mon premier cours en tant que responsable du club hier soir – les élèves étaient ravis – et Fye, lui, n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'exercer en tant qu'assistant, mais c'est aujourd'hui sa première fois, donc je me dirige vers la salle de cours pour aller y assister.

Il a bien protesté, au début. Comme quoi ce n'était pas le même genre de magie, qu'il ne saurait pas faire, bref, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser y est passé. Monde de Harry Potter ou pas, il se refuse toujours autant à utiliser sa magie, et même si ça m'intrigue, à force, j'ai fini par renoncer à en comprendre la raison. Mais Dumbledore l'a convaincu – il a l'art des mots, le vieux grigou – et le voilà donc obligé d'assister Sirius Black.

Je me glisse dans la salle en silence ; justement c'est la classe de septième année de Harry qui a cours. Je le vois glisser un sourire à Sirius, qui le lui rend discrètement, puis il jette un regard discret à Malfoy, qui choisit justement ce moment là pour tourner la tête et observer la fenêtre (il se passe un truc entre ces deux là, j'en suis certain...), et il se penche vers Ron pour papoter en désignant Fye du visage.

- On va commencer le cours, annonce Sirius en tapant dans ses mains. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le connaîtraient pas encore, je vous présente Fye D. Flowright, qui sera mon assistant à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour une durée encore indéterminée.

Assis au fond de la pièce, je regarde les élèves diriger leur attention vers l'intéressé, qui leur adresse un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire manifestement mal à l'aise.

- Expliquez-moi ce que vous avez travaillé avec Snape pendant mon absence, reprend Sirius.

- Le _professeur _Snape, persifle Malfoy.

- Très bien, Malfoy, puisque tu as envie de parler, explique-moi donc. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a appris ?

- Le charme du Miroir.

- C'est un bouclier qui renvoie les sortilèges qu'on lance dessus, ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter Granger.

- Bien, répond Sirius d'un ton pensif. Malfoy, viens ici.

- Pardon ? répond Malfoy d'un ton incrédule.

- Viens ici, répète patiemment le brun. Viens sur l'estrade, tu vas me montrer comment tu réussis ton bouclier.

- Mais ...

- Pas de discussion, coupe Sirius Black d'un ton ferme. Tu _viens._

Tout arrogant qu'il est, Malfoy n'ose pas répliquer, et se dirige vers l'estrade en traînant les pieds, pendant que le professeur se tourne vers Granger aussi.

- Hermione, toi aussi, viens. Tu vas jeter un sort à Malfoy, et il devra s'en protéger.

- Je refuse ! s'exclame le blondinet numéro deux.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, répond calmement Sirius.

L'adolescent semble furieux, mais malgré tout, l'autorité que dégage Sirius Black l'empêche de répondre avec trop de véhémence.

- Je lui jette n'importe quel sort ? demande Hermione, alors que Malfoy la fusille du regard.

- Si tu veux, mais garde à l'esprit que s'il réussit son sortilège, c'est toi qui te le prendras, donc je serais toi, je resterais prudent.

Conseil avisé pour la jeune fille qui, visiblement, s'imaginait déjà lui faire pousser des dents de lapin ou une queue de cochon.

- Prêts ? Allez-y.

- _Expelliarmus ! _

- _Reflecto ! _ lui répond aussitôt Malfoy, mais visiblement sans effet, puisque sa baguette lui échappe des mains et atterrit sur le sol, à trois mètres derrière lui.

- Raté, constate Sirius, amusé. Retournez à vos places, Fye et moi-même allons vous montrer.

- Euh, professeur, intervient Fye d'un air préoccupé pendant que les deux élèves se rasseoient, je ne sais pas faire de la magie à l'aide d'une baguette, moi...

- Pas d'importance, dans notre monde aussi, certaines personnes la pratiquent sans baguette.

- Mais ma magie est vraiment différente de la vôtre, et...

- Allons allons, le coupe Black, pas de fausse modestie.

Je manque de ricaner quand je vois le blond me jeter un regard anxieux, mais il détourne vite le regard pour se concentrer sur l'autre.

- Vous préférez faire le bouclier ou me jeter un sortilège ?

- ... Le bouclier, finit par répondre le mage, estimant sans doute que c'est plus facile pour lui s'il s'agit d'un sortilège dont il a entendu la formule juste avant.

- Alors allons-y.

Je ne perds pas une miette de la scène, bien installé au fond de la scène. J'ai hâte de voir si le magicien va se faire ridiculiser ou si, au contraire, il va se débrouiller comme un chef. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est quand même un puissant magicien, après tout – ça doit valoir avec n'importe quel type de magie, selon moi.

- _Locomotor Mortis !_

Tiens, c'est un sortilège différent, cette fois-ci... Peut-être parce que Fye n'avait pas de baguette à faire tomber ? Je crois que celui-ci est censé lui bloquer les jambes – du moins, si j'en crois le livre de sortilèges que j'ai empruntés à la bibliothèque.

- _R-Reflecto !_

Il a beau ne pas avoir de baguette, et ne pas avoir un ton très convaincu, ça a pourtant l'air de marcher, vu la façon dont le jet de lumière qui jaillit de la baguette frappe une sorte de matière invisible et rebondit sur Sirius Black, qui se met à sautiller, les pieds joints, pour ne pas tomber.

- _Finite Incantatem! _s'exclame-t-il avant de redevenir normal. Très bien, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Fye, le souffle court. Parfait. Vous voyez, vous tous ? Je veux que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux et que vous vous entraîniez à maîtriser ce sortilège.

Un joyeux tohu-bohu se déclenche alors dans la salle, tandis que Sirius dit d'une voix plus forte :

- Et n'oubliez pas que vos sorts peuvent se retourner contre vous, alors ne jetez pas n'importe quel maléfice !

Pendant que les élèves se groupent, Fye se glisse jusqu'au fond de la salle, à mes côtés et me demande avec un sourire, à voix basse :

- Alors, c'était comment ?

- Banal, je mens en haussant les épaules.

- Banal ? Kuro-chan, t'es méchant !

- Tu m'as habitué à plus spectaculaire, j'ajoute d'un ton sarcastique.

Il fait la moue et dit :

- Mais ce n'est pas ma magie de d'habitude, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir. T'es trop moqueur, Kuro-min, c'est vraiment pas gentil.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, va finir de donner ton cours, c'est toi l'assistant, ici.

Il hoche la tête avec une petite grimace, et réintègre l'avant de la salle, juste comme je remarque que les yeux de Sirius Black sont fixés sur lui, et à mon avis, vu l'expression de son regard, ça n'augure rien de bon...

xXxXx

Fye est souvent convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, pour pouvoir lui donner des informations ; mais tandis qu'au début, j'y allais en même temps que lui, à présent, ce n'est plus le cas, parce que j'ai remarqué que ma présence ne servait strictement à rien. Donc plutôt que d'aller passer une heure à ne rien faire dans le bureau rond, sachant que de toute façon, le magicien me fera un résumé de ce qu'il s'y est dit dans la journée, ou le soir, j'agrandis ma culture du monde Potterien et de tous les ragots qu'on peut y trouver, auprès des fameux indicateurs que sont Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils ont fini par s'habituer à la couleur de mes yeux, et Ron surtout a l'air de m'apprécier particulièrement – et moi, je dois dire que j'aime bien son humour.

Ils m'ont donc appris tout ce qui me manquait comme informations capitales, comme la haine cordiale qui existe entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy (mon oeil, oui...), toutes les interventions de Lord Voldemort (quel nom à coucher dehors, quand même, vous trouvez pas?) de ces dernières années, les contre-attaques de Harry, le génie de Dumbledore (mais j'ai soigneusement évité de révéler son passé, par contre), la façon dont le ministère de la Magie a finalement reconnu le retour du mage noir, après l'avoir nié pendant un an, et tout ce qui a un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec l'actualité politique et magique. Puis c'est au tour de la famille de Ron, tous ses grands frères, sa soeur, et puis celle de Hermione, et viennent ensuite les ragots des uns sur les autres... Comment Luna Lovegood, avec son visage rêveur, est appelée Loufoca par les autres, comment Neville rate à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprend, comment Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles gardes du corps de Malfoy, sont aussi bêtes que méchants, comment Harry est sorti avec Cho et que ça n'a pas duré, comment il est sorti avec Ginny et que ça n'a pas duré non plus.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait jeté ma soeur, a dit Ron quand il me l'a appris. Il n'a aucun goût, ou quoi ?

Du coup, j'ai préféré éviter de dire que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que je l'avais surpris la veille en train d'embrasser passionnément un certain Malfoy au détour d'un coin sombre. La tête qu'ils avaient fait, tous les deux, quand ils m'avaient vus ! Malfoy m'avait même jeté un sortilège, mais moi, pas ninja pour rien, je l'avais évité, et ils avaient vite détalé, après que Harry m'ait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, et que j'aie accepté, pas contrariant pour deux sous. Après tout, ce sont leurs affaires, je n'ai rien à y voir.

Ils m'ont aussi appris comment fonctionnait leur magie, pour que je comprenne un peu la différence avec celle du mage, et ils ont essayé de me faire jeter des sorts, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à produire des étincelles rouges avec la baguette de Ron. De toute façon, moi, je préférais l'épée à la magie, et je trouvais mon nouveau boulot de professeur de duel redoutablement intéressant. Après tout, Dumbledore aurait pu m'affecter aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques... matière que Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir en horreur.

J'ai pu avoir aussi des infos sur les professeurs, ceux qui étaient en fonction, ceux qui étaient partis, et quand je leur ai dit que Severus Snape ne me revenait pas, Ron a hoché la tête vigoureusement pour me signaler son approbation, même si Hermione était plus mitigée.

On a également eu l'occasion de parler des absences répétées de Harry en cours, dont ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la raison ; mais aucun des profs ne le relevait, même pas Snape, qui lui vouait pourtant une haine si tenace, aussi Ron et Hermione affirmaient que le directeur devait leur en avoir touché un mot. Mais Harry refusait de leur dire de quoi il s'agissait et ça les énervait, alors ils essayaient de me faire cracher le morceau, en supposant que je savais quelque chose.

- Allez, dites-nous !

Mais comme je ne savais rien, c'était inutile, et ils l'avaient bien vite remarqué. La seule chose que je savais et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, c'étaient les Horcruxes. Le mage m'avait expliqué ce que c'était, finalement : des objets chers à Lord Voldemort, dans lequel il avait placé une partie de son âme, qu'il avait séparée en plusieurs morceaux – et Harry en avait récolté un par mégarde. Le pauvre. Mais le blond m'avait dit de en surtout pas en parler à Ron et Hermione, et je tenais parole.

A part ça, les absences de la célébrité de l'école semblaient également intriguer Malfoy, puisqu'à un moment, il s'est approché de moi, pendant que j'étais seul, et m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi Potter n'était pas toujours là. Evidemment, j'étais le seul à qui il pouvait le demander, étant donné que personne d'autre n'était au courant de leur relation. Au début, j'avais eu envie de répondre que ce n'était pas le genre d'information que je donnais à quelqu'un qui m'avait balancé un sortilège, mais comme après tout, je n'avais qu'une vague idée sur tout ça, et aucune info fiable, ça ne servait à rien de maintenir le suspense. Du coup, il s'était barré en me traitant de mec inutile, et autres gentillesses.

Mais à force, tout ça excite ma curiosité, à moi aussi ; alors quand le magicien rentre dans ma chambre, au soir, pour un énième conciliabule, je suis bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Comme d'habitude, il s'assoit sur mon lit, en tailleur, et me raconte comment s'est passé l'entretien avec Dumbledore.

- Je crois que je lui ai raconté un peu tout ce dont je me souvenais, dit-il. J'ai essayé de me rappeler de l'endroit où étaient cachés les Horcruxes, comme c'était décrit dans le tome 7, et il a tout noté sur un papier... Je pense que la coupe de Poufsouffle ne va pas être facile à récupérer, puisqu'elle est cachée à Gringotts, mais...

Tiens tiens. Gringotts, ça, c'est un mot qui a échappé à mon apprentissage culturel.

- Gringotts ?

- La banque des sorciers, explique Fye. Ce sont des coffres, dans lequel les utilisateurs y mettent leurs biens les plus précieux, et elle est considérée comme une banque inviolable. Elle est tenue par les gobelins, tu vois ce qu'ils sont ?

Ça oui, Hermione me l'avait expliqué.

- Les gobelins ne laisseraient pas quelqu'un piller un coffre, reprend Fye. Dans le livre, Harry avait réussi de justesse, mais bon... Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore...

- C'est pour ça qu'il est si souvent absent ? Il recherche les Horcruxes avec Dumbledore ?

- Oui, comme dans le tome 6.

- Mais je l'ai pas lu, lui non plus, alors arrête d'en parler comme si c'était une référence !

Il fait toujours ça ! Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte que si lui, il sait tout sur ce monde, moi, je suis largué à des kilomètres derrière.

- Arrête de ronchonner, Kuro-myu, dit-il d'un ton léger.

- Je ne ronchonne pas ! je m'exclame.

Il ne répond que par un sourire, et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'il a l'air plutôt préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien de spécial, dit-il d'un ton pensif. C'est juste que je pensais à Harry, et au professeur Dumbledore, qui vont dans tous les lieux que je leur ai indiqués pour rechercher ces Horcruxes. Si jamais ils mouraient, ça serait de ma faute...

- Ils auraient du partir à leur recherche de toute façon, non? Tu n'as fait que leur donner de l'avance.

- Peut-être, à condition que les Horcruxes soient bien là où je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient.

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il a l'air vraiment préoccupé, et je préfère quand il est joyeux, alors je tente de le rassurer.

- T'inquiète, ça ira.

- Mmh... mais quand même, d'un point de vue éthique, je me demande... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de modifier leur avenir ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de partager mes connaissances avec eux ? Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas censés trouver eux-mêmes les réponses ?

- Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Tu cherches juste à les aider, c'est tout. Tu les aides comme tu peux, avec ce que tu as...

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais il hoche la tête lentement.

- Ils ont récupéré combien de Horcruxes, là, pour l'instant ? je demande.

- Eh bien... L'anneau, le journal, le médaillon piqué à Ombrage...

- Ombrage ...? C'était pas elle, avec l'histoire du troupeau de centaures ? Je croyais qu'elle était à l'hôpital ?

- Non, ça c'était dans mon livre.

Ah, avec ces deux versions différentes, je confonds tout...

- Et puis, elle est allée à l'hôpital, et quand elle en est sortie, elle a intégré le ministère... dans mon livre. Ici, dans ce monde, elle n'est juste pas passée par la case "hôpital", et elle a directement été employée au ministère. Dans mon livre, le médaillon était caché dans son bureau, alors Dumbledore s'y est discrètement introduit avec Harry, et il était bien là, donc ils ont réussi à le subtiliser. A part ça, ils ont aussi trouvé le diadème de Serdaigle, lui c'était plus simple, il était caché dans le château.

- Ah bon ? je m'étonne. Il a caché une partie de son âme dans le château ?

- Oui, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ah, celle là, Hermione et Ron m'en avaient parlé. La fameuse salle qui vous permet de faire apparaître ce dont vous avez besoin dans l'instant – dans la mesure du possible.

- J'ai essayé d'y entrer, l'autre jour, et j'ai réussi, m'annonce le mage avec fierté.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait apparaître ? je demande, intrigué. Tu avais besoin de quoi ?

- De livres de magie, répond-il, les yeux brillants.

Evidemment... Soudain, une question me vient à l'esprit.

- Tu crois que dans la Salle sur Demande, je pourrais faire apparaître les tomes de la série ?

- Je ne crois pas, répond-il sérieusement. Elle ne pourrait pas les faire venir – ils viennent d'un monde parallèle, après tout. En parlant de ça, d'ailleurs, je me demande quand est-ce qu'arriveront Mokona, Sakura-chan et Shaolan.

Honte à moi ! Avec toutes ces péripéties, ce job de prof, ces gamins intéressants, ces cours de magie, je me plais tellement dans ce château que je les avais complètement oubliés ! Quel nul, moi, alors...

- Hmm... Tiens, d'ailleurs, je me demande comment on fait pour se comprendre sans le manjuu ?

- J'ai demandé à Dumbledore, répond Fye. Je me posais la question, moi aussi. Apparemment, il y a un sortilège, un traducteur universel, posé sur le château ; c'est plus pratique quand viennent des délégations étrangères, ou des ministres.

Logique, venant d'un monde ou la magie est si présente. Je me rappelle de la fois où avec le mage et le gamin, on avait été incapables de se comprendre tout le temps que Mokona était loin... Je me demande vraiment comment ils vont.

D'un autre côté, étrangement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir arriver très vite. Notre arrivée dans ce château, si bizarre qu'elle ait été, a eu plusieurs avantages ; déjà, de nous faire découvrir ce monde assez surprenant, et ces gens agréables, et ensuite, comme deux rescapés d'un naufrage, ou tout simplement comme deux personnes issues du même monde, elle a permis de nous rapprocher un peu, le mage et moi. Avant, on se parlait, évidemment, mais moins ; ces temps-ci, on ne déroge jamais à la règle d'un conciliabule tous les soirs, aussi court soit-il, dans ma chambre, devenue en quelque sorte notre Q.G.

- Bon, j'y vais, finit-il par dire. Il faut que je prépare le prochain cours avec Sirius.

Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai horreur de ce type. Il a des vues sur Fye, c'est évident. Et ce sourire narquois qu'il fait toujours quand il me voit, d'un air de dire "rira bien qui rira le dernier!" ... Eh bien, quoi qu'il en dise, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser piétiner sans rien dire.

- N'en fais pas trop, je dis d'une voix attentionnée (qui ne me va pas du tout, d'ailleurs), tout en le fixant avec mon regard de braise. Repose-toi un peu, t'es toujours surmené, en ce moment, à courir à droite à gauche.

C'est qu'il est sollicité par tout le monde, ce blond-là. On n'a pas idée d'être si gentil avec les gens... Il en devient presque bonne poire – tout le monde en profite. En tout cas, je constate avec une satisfaction secrète que ses joues se teintent un peu de rose.

- D'accord. Merci Kuro-chan, dit-il avec un petit sourire, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Owned. Dans tes dents, Sirius Black !

xXxXx

- M'sieur, vous avez des nouvelles de Potter ?

- Je t'ai dit que non, le nabot, arrête de venir m'emmerder à ce propos.

- Vous savez quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

Le blond miniature se plante devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, l'air menaçant. C'est qu'il a pas l'air commode, quand il veut, il faut bien le reconnaître.

- Dites-moi, ordonne-t-il.

- Tu rêves.

Depuis qu'il a remarqué que j'étais pas mauvais au corps à corps, il n'ose plus trop me jeter de sort – encore heureux, d'ailleurs. Où bien a-t-il peur parce que je détiens un élément de sa vie privée dont il préfèrerait crever plutôt que de voir les autres au courant ?

- Mais vous savez ! trépigne-t-il comme un gamin mal élevé. Vous savez !

- Et après ? Comme si j'allais te raconter. Pour qui tu te prends ? C'est un secret entre Potter et Dumbledore.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes au courant, vous ? grince-t-il. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce que ça veut dire ? Je répond en étouffant un bâillement :

- Ecoute petit, t'embête pas, je te dirai rien, de toute façon.

- Vous êtes qu'un égoïste !

Dans sa bouche, le mot me fait rire.

- Si tu veux, je réponds, conciliant. N'empêche que tu ne sauras rien.

- Allez vous faire voir en Enfer ! grogne-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Hmm hmm.

Ces temps-ci, on me harcèle de la sorte de plus en plus souvent. Non seulement par Malfoy, mais Ron et Hermione sont aussi de la partie – ils savent que je sais, mais comme Harry refuse de leur dire, ils ne sont pas plus avancés que Malfoy – et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cet imbécile de Black commence aussi à fourrer son nez dans l'affaire.

Si je suis au courant, moi, c'est parce que Fye a commencé à participer à leurs investigations. Le vieux a fini par découvrir qu'il n'était pas le premier magicien venu, comme je m'attendais qu'il le fasse un jour ou l'autre, et quand il s'est rendu compte que la somme de ses pouvoirs n'était rien de moins qu'égale à la sienne, ou presque (avec ces deux types de magie différentes, il y a forcément des variations), il a décidé séance tenante de l'emmener avec lui et Harry.

Et ça m'embête bien fort, moi, tout ça. Déjà, parce que la moitié de nos réunions nocturnes sont supprimées – en revanche, les survivantes durent plus longtemps, c'est toujours ça de pris ; ensuite, je me fais du souci pour lui, mine de rien. On a beau être un puissant magicien, la mort, ça vous tombe sur la tronche comme ça un beau jour, et on n'en parle plus. Mais bon, il a toujours été doué pour éviter les attaques, c'est bien pour ça que je ne m'y suis pas opposé.

Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, dans l'histoire, c'est de ne pas savoir si c'est pour son filleul ou pour le blond que Sirius Black se fait du souci. Puisque l'un et l'autre désertent son cours, c'est logique qu'il s'inquiète, malgré que Dumbledore lui ait dit de ne pas s'en mêler ; mais j'ai horreur d'entendre le mot "Fye" sortir de sa bouche – même précédé d'un "Harry", même s'il le fait passer en dernier – c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ça m'énervait autant avant qu'on arrive dans ce monde, mais il fallait dire qu'à l'époque les concurrents n'étaient que de passage, tandis qu'ici, on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'en vont si souvent. Ils savent pertinemment que la coupe est cachée dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, et ils savent aussi que Nagini est toujours près de Lord Voldemort, et qu'il ne pourront le tuer que si Voldemort se pointe. Par contre, Harry ne sait pas qu'il est lui-même un Horcruxe – Dumbledore a préféré éviter de lui dire pour l'instant, d'après Fye. Plutôt une bonne idée, quand on considère qu'il n'est pas très stable émotionnellement.

En tout cas, peut-être qu'ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé comment s'emparer de la coupe. Et le fait que Dumbledore soit Dumbledore ne les autorise pas à piller les coffres d'une des banques les mieux gardées. Et je subodore aussi que Fye en profite pour visiter les lieux de ses livres dont il m'a vaguement parlé, comme Pré-au-Lard, ou la maison de la tante de Harry... Une sorte de pèlerinage, en gros... Du moins, je le pense.

- C'est un peu ça, me dit Fye quand j'arrive à le choper, un soir. Dumbledore m'a emmené visiter le ministère de la Magie, j'ai pu entrevoir la maison des Weasley, je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard, au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix à Londres, j'ai été visiter la vieille maison de Voldemort, le cimetière de Little Hangleton, son orphelinat, et tout ça...

- Et tu as besoin que Harry y aille avec toi, pour ça ?

- C'est comme un voyage initiatique, tu sais. A part pour la maison des Weasley, mais autrement, toutes nos escapades sont en rapport avec Voldemort. C'est pour mieux l'appréhender, comme dit Dumbledore. Pour mieux avoir une chance de le vaincre.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va prendre place dans le dénouement de l'histoire, nous ?

- Sauf si Moko-chan et les autres arrivent avant, mais sinon, on est bien partis pour, oui.

- Je vois...

- Et Dumbledore m'a appris à transplaner, aussi !

- Transplaner ?

- Oui, disparaître d'un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre. Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, alors je te montrerai quand on ira à Pré-au-Lard.

- Comment ça, _on_ ira?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu voies ça, Kuro-chan! C'est un des rares villages entièrement sorcier. On y trouve des trucs vraiment hallucinants ! Tu sais que les jumeaux Weasley tiennent une boutique là-bas?

- Oui, Ron m'en a parlé.

- Je suis allé y faire un tour, l'autre fois. C'est impressionnant ! Et le reste du village aussi, d'ailleurs. On y trouve des magasins de bonbons et tout...

- J'aime pas les bonbons...

- Il y a aussi un bar.

Ah ça, ça m'intéresse déjà nettement plus. Un bon saké, ça me manque. Ils peuvent bien avoir toutes sortes de choses surprenantes, dans ce pays, mais ils n'ont pas de saké.

- Alors on ira ensemble, d'accord ?

Je soupire pour faire mon grognon, comme d'habitude, mais je finis par hocher la tête. Ça en valait la peine rien que pour voir son sourire radieux.

- Super ! Bon, je vais voir Sirius, dit-il en se redressant.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et il ajoute:

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait me dire quelque chose, je me demande de quoi il s'agit.

- Attends !

Oups. Ça m'a échappé, tout comme j'ai saisi son poignet sans l'avoir prémédité.

- Un problème ? demande-t-il d'un air étonné.

Bien sûr, un problème ! Je refuse qu'il y aille, je refuse qu'il se fasse draguer par cet imbécile de Black, je refuse en bloc. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de bonne raison pour le retenir, et pendant que je reste silencieux à réfléchir, il s'étonne de plus en plus.

- Euh ... quand est-ce que vous allez lui expliquer, à Harry, pour cette histoire de dernier Horcruxe ?

Bon, ce n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais en tête, mais la diversion a l'air de fonctionner...

- Ah, dit-il d'un air préoccupé. Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. C'est Dumbledore qui le décidera, sans doute. Pour qu'il puisse détruire la partie de Voldemort qui est en lui, il faut que celui-ci lui lance l'Avada Kedavra, mais je pense que si Harry est au courant, il n'ira pas avec le même état d'esprit que dans le livre... enfin, je n'en sais rien.

- Je vois...

- Tu me lâches le poignet, maintenant ?

- Quoi ? Oh... pardon.

Gasp. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y aille. Et je suis incapable de le retenir. Je lâche son poignet, mais je dois le regarder avec un air vraiment bizarre, parce qu'il me demande:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ?

Oui, deux lèvres qui constituent un pur supplice. A part ça, des yeux bleus qui sont terrifiants d'innocence – ils ne le sont pas toujours, alors pourquoi ont-il justement choisi ce moment précis pour l'être ? Tant pis, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose, sinon il va m'échapper et courir dans les bras de Sirius Black. Alors je me lève, je l'attire contre moi, et je l'embrasse, de la façon dont j'ai toujours imaginé l'embrasser depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais ce genre de sentiments pour lui.

Et bon dieu, même si je me prends une baffe l'instant d'après, juste pouvoir sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes... je ne dirais pas que c'est le paradis, mais sans doute un petit bout quand même.

Bien sûr, il se recule. C'était obligé ; je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte. Et il me regarde d'un air absolument stupéfait, et ses lèvres tremblent, aussi. Je commence déjà à m'en vouloir, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot d'excuse, il s'est échappé, avec autant de vivacité que s'il avait transplané. Et je reste seul dans ma chambre, les bras ballants.

- Merde.

xXxXx

- M'sieur, je veux pas dire, mais vous avez l'air bizarre, ce matin. Un problème ?

Depuis quand il est devenu mon confident, ce petit merdeux ?

- Ça t'regarde pas.

- Mais c'est qu'on est grognon, ce matin.

- Je le suis toujours, je rétorque.

Et puis d'abord, comment il a fait pour découvrir ma super cachette ? Un rebord de fenêtre, caché en haut d'une tour, sans aucun passage ou presque, et je n'étais pas là d'un quart d'heure qu'il s'était déjà pointé.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Une baisse de régime ?

Si ce n'était que ça ...

- On va dire ça, je réponds tout de même, par envie d'éviter les questions embarrassantes.

- Un problème avec Fye ?

Mais il a un de ces flairs, ce gamin ! C'est parce qu'il sort avec Potter ou quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça te concernait pas, je réponds en grognant.

Evidemment, c'est la réponse qu'il ne fallait pas sortir, car il comprend tout de suite que c'est le nœud du problème. Il grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face de moi et prend un ton mielleux pour me dire :

- Vous êtes amoureux de lui, c'est ça ?

- Dégage d'ici ou je te frappe, je réponds en toute délicatesse.

- Vous pouvez pas me frapper ! On ne peut pas frapper les élèves.

- Bon, alors je révèle ta relation avec ton cher Potter aux autres.

- Vous feriez pas ça ! s'exclame-t-il, le bouche en O.

- Et comment, que je le ferais, si tu ne me fous pas la paix !

- Mais moi je veux vous aider, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton conciliant.

Aah qu'il m'énerve, à ne jamais abandonner la partie, comme ça !

- Vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimez et s'il barré en courant, c'est ça ?

- Non c'est pas ça ! je rugis, flambant de honte.

C'est même bien pire en soi, mais bon, s'il pense que je vais aller lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

- Oh allez, ça ne vous coûte rien d'avouer, reprend-il. De toute façon, tout le monde est au courant que vous êtes amoureux de lui.

- _Pardon ?_

- Mais oui, c'est évident, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec insouciance. Soit vous êtes toujours ensemble et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler comme des amoureux, soit vous l'espionnez quand il donne ses cours avec Black, soit vous tournez comme un lion en cage quand il n'est pas là. Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ? Vous savez que vous êtes la coqueluche des filles, tous les deux, elles n'arrêtent pas de fantasmer sur le beau couple que vous formez, depuis que vous êtes arrivés.

- La ferme, je grince.

Je fais vraiment ça, moi ? Sérieusement... Ça fait peur.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Rien de spécial.

Ce n'est pas tant parce que je veux lui cacher l'affaire que parce que je sais à l'avance que mes lèvres seront incapables de prononcer les mots "je l'ai embrassé".

- Vous êtes pas drôle, soupire-t-il.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, d'abord, t'es pas censé être en cours ?

- J'y vais, j'y vais, dit-il d'un ton traînant, en bondissant de l'appui de fenêtre avec la souplesse d'un chat. Pas la peine de vous ronger autant les sangs, ça s'arrangera.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord ? je grogne. T'es madame Irma ?

- Madame qui ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Allez, va en cours.

Il met son sac sur le dos et s'éloigne en disant :

- Faites gaffe à ce que Black ne vous le pique pas, par contre...

Je soupire. Merci du conseil, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit déjà trop tard.

xXxXx

Je pense que le magicien avait deux choix ; m'éviter, ou faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bon, il y avait aussi bien sûr la solution ou je découvre que mes sentiments sont miraculeusement partagés, mais je n'y comptais pas trop. Et vu que le premier jour après ce soir fatidique, il brillait au rang des grands absents de la journée, j'avais opté pour la première solution. Force est de croire que c'était plutôt la deuxième, puisqu'il s'assoit à côté de moi avec un sourire.

- Salut, Kuro-chan !

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Salut.

- T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Sirius Black se précipite sur nous – ou plutôt, sur lui.

- Fye ! Je peux te voir une seconde ?

- Bien sûr. De quoi tu veux me parler ?

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Et ils sortent de la Grande Salle sous mon regard ébahi. Wow wow wow. Une minute ! Depuis quand ils se tutoient, tous les deux ! C'est moi ou, en une journée, leur relation a vraiment fait un pas de géant ? Ou bien c'est moi qui l'ai poussé dans les bras de ce type, par mon geste malheureux ? Si c'est ça, je suis vraiment le dernier des idiots. J'ai envie de les retenir, ou de les suivre pour les espionner, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Ajoutez à ça cet abruti de Malfoy qui vient se glisser sur le banc à côté de moi, et vous devez comprendre pourquoi je suis au trente-sixième dessus.

- J'ai tout vu, ricane-t-il. On est malade d'amour, hein ?

- Bon, mais quand est-ce que tu vas me décider à me lâcher la grappe, toi ?

- Oh allez, vous êtes bien susceptible. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Si tu te mêles ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu à cette histoire, je te tue, c'est compris ? je réponds d'un air si féroce qu'il recule sur son siège.

- Compris, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Parfait. Tiens, Potter vient d'arriver, va plutôt t'amuser avec lui.

Il lève la tête pour voir son petit copain entrer dans la Grande Salle. Leurs regards se croisent et Malfoy se lève et se dirige vers lui. J'admire la technique : il passe à côté de lui et se penche vers lui d'un air menaçant, comme pour lui marmonner une insulte, et Harry prend l'air fâché, puis Malfoy sort et Harry va s'asseoir, il boit un verre de jus d'orange, et deux minutes après, il sort le rejoindre, sans doute dans un endroit où ils pourront se dévorer les lèvres tranquillement. Et je me surprends à penser "quelle chance"...

Puis Fye et Sirius réapparaissent, en souriant d'un air complice, et je fixe ma tasse de café et mon toast beurré comme si j'avais envie de plonger dedans. Une seule erreur, et d'un coup rien ne va plus, hein... Ils restent un moment là à papoter, puis Sirius s'en va, et Fye vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Me revoilà.

Merci de me le dire, j'avais remarqué. Je ne réponds pas, l'air absorbé par mon bout de pain.

- Kuro-pon, ça va pas ?

Quel imbécile d'hypocrite de mes deux !

- Ça va très bien, je réponds froidement.

Là, il a l'air de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, parce qu'il prend un drôle d'air, mi-figue mi-raisin, et se met à manger sans rien ajouter de plus. Vous avez déjà passé dix minutes dans une ambiance de ce genre-là, vous ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi vous le dire, c'est intenable. Au bout d'un moment, je ne peux plus le supporter. Je me lève pour m'éloigner, sans un mot, mais il me retient avec un murmure :

- Kurogane...

Le nom entier, ça s'annonce mal, très mal.

- Quoi ?

- ... Rien. On en parlera après.

Je le fixe, mais son regard, vissé sur ses biscottes, est impénétrable. Je hoche la tête lentement et je m'éloigne. C'est fou ce que ce genre de conversation peut prendre aux tripes...

xXxXx

"Après", c'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais ce "après" n'a pas eu l'occasion d'arriver, et vu la tournure que prennent les choses, depuis quelques jours, je crois qu'il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion.

Car depuis hier – ou plutôt ce matin, le château est en plein branle-bas de combat. Ça a commencé – pour moi – à trois heures du matin, quand Fye a brusquement déboulé dans ma chambre, hors d'haleine, mais livide, et a crié d'une voix rauque :

- Dumbledore est mort. Viens, vite !

J'ai écarquillé les yeux sans bouger, incapable de réaliser la nouvelle, et il m'a pris le poignet pour me faire lever, et m'a emmené en courant dans le bureau du directeur, où se trouvaient déjà Harry, le professeur Mc Gonagall, et Snape, agenouillés autour du corps du vieil homme. Je me suis agenouillé à côté de lui : il était pâle, et son corps était encore tiède, mais son cœur ne battait plus. Mort, sans aucun doute possible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je l'ai fixé, figé, avant de relever la tête vers Fye et de demander d'une voix rauque :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On... On était partis récupérer le Horcruxe... La coupe...

Les deux autres professeurs n'ont fait aucune réflexion ; ils devaient sans doute être au courant de la quête des Horcruxes. Ils se contentaient d'écouter Fye de toutes leurs oreilles, et je faisais pareil.

- Mais, je ne sais pas si Voldemort savait déjà qu'on allait s'y rendre ou pas, mais c'était un guet-apens... Une fois la coupe entre nos mains, on s'est fait attaquer par les Mangemorts... Le professeur Dumbledore, il avait la coupe dans les mains, et un sortilège l'a fait voltiger en l'air... Il aurait pu sauver sa vie s'il avait voulu l'abandonner, mais il l'a récupérée, il l'a passée à Harry en nous criant de nous en aller... Et là, il a été touché par un Mangemort qui lui a lancé le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra... Tout ce qu'on a pu faire, c'est récupérer son corps et s'enfuir avec la coupe...

Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il parlait. Juste à ce moment, Sirius, Ron et Hermione sont entrés dans la pièce, et ont découvert le cadavre. Et l'horrible nouvelle s'est répandue en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire dans le château. Et hors du château, également.

Sans Dumbledore, la protection de Poudlard est affaiblie de bien plus que de moitié. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce matin, un discours officiel a été prononcé, et l'après midi, le Poudlard Express, le train à vapeur, a ramené les élèves qui désiraient partir – ou ceux dont les parents les y obligeaient, car les Beuglantes allèrent bon train – à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Il va sans dire que Fye et moi, nous sommes restés, ainsi que Harry, Ron, Hermione, tous les professeurs, et la plupart des élèves de dernière année de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Presque tous les Serpentards se sont barrés, par contre, à l'exception de Draco Malfoy – je l'ai entendu marmonner à ses amis que c'était pour avoir une chance de briller aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais plus menteur que lui, tu meurs. Il veut surtout avoir une chance de rester aux côtés de Potter pendant cette période de crise...

Le professeur Mc Gonagall a obligé tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas en sixième ou en septième année à partir. Il va sans dire que ça a fait des remous chez les Gryffondor, qui avaient tous envie de rester là et de se battre si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer, et tout porte à croire qu'il va le faire sous peu. C'est donc dans ce climat de tension sans précédent que s'installe la résistance.

Les professeurs mettent en place sortilège sur sortilège, les élèves restés là s'entraînent au duel magique dans un ambiance d'apocalypse, et Fye et Harry, l'air complètement bouleversé, gardent à tour de rôle le corps de Dumbledore. Ils refusent catégoriquement qu'un autre qu'eux ait accès au bureau du directeur, et Fye est même allé jusqu'à changer le mot de passe de la gargouille, qui semble lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans aucun problème.

Ils ont toutefois profité du répit pour aller détruire leur coupe qui a coûté si cher, grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor trouvée dans le Choixpeau Magique (rudement pratique, ce bidule), et dont Fye a dit qu'à part les crochets de Basilic (si j'ai bien compris, une sorte de serpent hideux au regard assassin qui aime se balader dans les tuyaux), elle était une des armes les plus efficaces pour détruire les Horcruxes.

- Et les autres, ils sont détruits ? je demande à Fye, lorsqu'il cède sa place de gardien du corps de Dumbledore à Harry.

- Oui, ils sont détruits.

Il a l'air fatigué, ses yeux sont cernés, et il jette constamment des regards à droite et à gauche.

- Vous voulez que je vous relaie pour la garde du corps ?

- Non, c'est pas la peine. Pas maintenant.

- T'es sûr ? j'insiste. Ça a l'air de vous épuiser, tous les deux.

- Je sais. Mais, pour l'instant, il faut que ce soit nous, et personne d'autre.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une telle obstination, mais une chose est sûre, il ne me laissera jamais l'autorisation, alors je laisse tomber. Il semble réfléchir à toute vitesse, et compte sur ses doigts tout en marmonnant des bouts de phrases que je ne comprends pas.

- Et Harry, il est au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Pour le dernier Horcruxe.

Cette fois, j'arrive à obtenir son attention. Il lève les yeux vers moi, l'air absolument bouleversé, et répond :

- Oui, il est au courant... Dumbledore lui a dit. Il a compris, il sait qu'il n'a pas d'autre moyen que d'y aller et de l'affronter en face à face... et de se laisser assassiner.

- Tu vas laisser faire ça ? je demande avec horreur.

- Je suis bien obligé, Kurogane. C'est notre seule chance pour qu'il puisse survivre tout en tuant Voldemort.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

- Evidemment, tu n'as pas lu le septième tome, répond-il d'un ton impatienté.

- Tu veux dire qu'il se peut qu'il reste vivant même si on l'assassine ?

- C'est ce que j'ai prévu, mais que ça reste entre nous. S'il vient à l'apprendre, ça pourrait tout faire capoter.

- Je vois...

C'est complètement tordu, comme histoire, mais visiblement, il sait où il va, alors je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire qu'à attendre d'avoir une occasion de me battre. Fye semble lire dans mes pensées, car il dit :

- Ecoute-moi bien, maintenant. Si jamais une bataille a lieu ici, comme je pense que ça sera le cas, il ne faut absolument pas que tu t'en mêles.

- ... _Pardon ?_

- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne maîtrises pas du tout la magie, et les gugusses qui se trouveront en face de toi en font depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de onze ans. Moi, je serais capable de me défendre contre eux. Pas toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, en attendant ?

- A ce moment là, je t'autoriserai à aller veiller sur le corps du professeur Dumbledore. Pas avant. Parce que Harry et moi, à ce moment là, on devra aller se battre, tous les deux. Et je ne veux pas que le corps de Dumbledore reste sans surveillance.

- Tu sais, il est mort, il ne s'échappera pas.

Il me regarde d'un air agacé et répond :

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir son corps enlevé et déshonoré par un de ces stupides Mangemorts?

Vu sous cet angle...

- Je comprends, je réponds.

Soudain, des cris s'élèvent quelque part dans le château. On se précipite à la fenêtre la plus proche pour y découvrir que des Mangemorts s'aventurent sur la pelouse du parc, tout en bas.

- Ça a commencé, dit Fye d'un ton anxieux. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je ne peux pas rester là sans me battre !

- Si, puisque tu vas garder le corps de Dumbledore. Je t'en supplie, Kuro-chan, surtout reste à côté de lui. Prends ton épée, si jamais des Mangemorts arrivent à forcer le mot de passe que j'ai mis en place, et fais de ton mieux pour le protéger.

Il prend un air tellement suppliant et désespéré, qu'il est impossible que je refuse. Je hoche la tête en soupirant.

- Avant que je parte, laisse-moi faire quelque chose.

Il pose sa main sur mon front et je le regarde avec surprise, mais il a déjà fermé les yeux et récite quelque chose dont je ne comprends pas les mots.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? je demande quand il a terminé.

- Un sortilège, pour que personne ne puisse lire tes pensées. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort soit au courant que Harry est le dernier Horcruxe, sinon rien ne se passera comme dans nos plans. Comme ça, si par hasard, tu te trouves face à lui, ce qui j'espère n'arrivera pas, il ne pourra pas lire dans tes pensées. Bon, à présent, tu vas aller dans le bureau du directeur et tu vas dire à Harry de me rejoindre devant l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor. Le mot de passe pour la gargouille c'est "Seles".

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Seles ?

- Aucune importance, répond-il rapidement. Contente-toi d'y aller. Et fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi... Fais gaffe à ta peau.

- Bien sûr, répond-il avec un sourire. Maintenant, j'ai une raison de ne pas mourir.

Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui demander, il s'est éclipsé. Pas le temps de le poursuivre et de lui demander des explications ; je me mets à courir vers l'entrée du bureau.

- Seles, je dis à la gargouille, qui me laisse passer sans broncher.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, et je découvre Harry dans le bureau, où tous les tableaux ont été inexplicablement recouverts d'un tissu blanc. L'adolescent est assis à côté du corps de Dumbledore. Il lève la tête vers moi.

- Ça a commencé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Le mage te demande d'aller le rejoindre devant l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors.

- D'accord. Vous vous chargez de la surveillance du professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui... fais gaffe à toi, surtout.

Oups... Quand on sait ce qui l'attend, j'aurais peut-être pas du prononcer cette phrase. Il pousse un soupir de résignation et répond d'une voix lasse :

- Je vais mourir, de toute façon... Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je me contente de le regarder d'un air embarrassé, et il constate:

- Donc, vous savez. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit... je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais c'est fou ce qu'on s'y fait vite. Enfin, je suppose que j'ai quelques années d'expérience derrière moi, à croire que j'allais mourir n'importe quand.

Il se lève, brosse sa robe de sorcier, sort sa baguette magique, et me regarde :

- Vous êtes comme un roc, professeur Kurogane. Vous serez sûrement là encore après, même si c'est l'apocalypse qui se déroule ici ce soir. Et même si par la suite, vous trouvez un moyen de repartir dans votre monde, pour le temps qu'il vous reste ici, prenez soin de Ron, Hermione et tous mes amis... Et de Malfoy, aussi, ajoute-t-il à voix plus basse.

- Promis, je réponds.

J'ai terriblement envie de lui dire qu'il s'en sortira, mais déjà, il n'est pas censé le savoir, et ensuite, je ne sais même pas si ça sera vraiment le cas.

- Bon courage, gamin. Cette bataille va faire de toi un héros.

- Je ne serai pas là pour le vérifier, dit-il d'une voix amère, mais j'espère que vous avez raison, ça serait une consolation.

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Mais il coupe vite cours à cet embarras en disant :

- Je vais y aller. C'était un plaisir d'avoir fait votre connaissance, professeur Kurogane.

- Pour moi aussi...

- Prenez soin de Fye, aussi.

- S'il ne meurt pas avant, je réponds en ignorant les contractions de mon ventre à cette phrase.

- Il ne mourra pas, dit Harry d'un ton convaincu. C'est certain.

Il m'a l'air bien sûr de lui, mais bon du coup, avec l'intéressé en question, ça fait deux personnes qui sont persuadées qu'il vivra. C'est déjà ça.

- J'y vais, dit simplement Harry. Prenez soin du professeur Dumbledore, surtout.

Je hoche la tête, et lui souhaite bonne chance mentalement, et il sort de la pièce. Et je me retrouve seul avec le cadavre du vieil homme, dans un silence absolu. Les murs doivent sans doute être insonorisés. Je m'assois à côté du corps de Dumbledore, et je reste silencieux, un bon moment, à penser à la bataille et aux combattants, à Fye, à Harry, à Malfoy, et au reste des élèves.

- J'espère qu'il vont s'en sortir, je murmure. Ils ont intérêt à s'en sortir.

- Ils s'en sortiront, me répond une voix enrouée. Ne vous en faites pas.

Le cadavre me fait un clin d'œil.

xXxXx

Hébété, je le fixe se redresser, les membres visiblement un peu raides, s'épousseter la barbe et se lever lentement.

- Ne faites pas cette tête là, professeur Kurogane, sourit-il. Je ne suis pas un revenant.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter !

Il rit franchement, avec un rire de vivant en chair et en os.

- Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais mort ? Voyons ! Vous pensiez qu'un simple Mangemort pourrait m'assassiner, moi ?

- Ben, vous aviez tout l'air de l'être en tout cas.

- C'était un piège, évidemment, dit-il avec un sourire fin.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Harry, le professeur Fye, et le professeur Snape. Personne d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tous les trois savent cacher leur pensées, et que comme Voldemort est un excellent legilimens (c'est à dire qu'il sait lire dans les pensées, ajoute-t-il en voyant mon air paumé), il fallait absolument que tout le monde me croie mort.

- Mais... votre cœur ne battait plus...

- Eh oui, c'était une invention géniale de ma part, il faut bien l'avouer. Même si c'est votre ami Fye qui, le premier, a amené l'idée du plan et a pensé à Juliette.

- Juliette ...?

- Oui, l'héroïne de Roméo et Juliette. Vous l'avez lu ?

- Non...

- C'est une lacune, mon cher professeur...

- Désolé de pas venir du même monde que vous, hein !

Il sourit, pas offensé pour deux sous.

- Eh bien, que je vous explique. Dans ce livre, Juliette et Roméo sont amants, mais leurs familles sont ennemies. Pour pouvoir être libre d'épouser Roméo, Juliette n'a pas d'autre choix que de se faire passer pour morte. Mais sa mort a l'air si réaliste que Roméo lui-même tombe dans le piège et se suicide à côté de son corps inconscient.

- Charmant...

- D'une efficacité redoutable, surtout. Personne n'a douté un seul instant de ma mort, tout comme celle de la pauvre Juliette. Et le tout s'est avéré d'une simplicité presque révoltante. La coupe a été un jeu d'enfant à voler (d'ailleurs, je crois que je n'irai plus mettre mon argent chez Gringotts...), et nous avons eu la chance de tomber sur un Mangemort, dont nous avons modifié les souvenirs avant de l'envoyer à son maître clamer qu'il m'avait tué. Lord Voldemort a donc pris ses informations de tous ses espions, qui leur ont affirmé qu'il y avait un branle-bas de combat à Poudlard, dû à ma mort. Rien de plus facile pour lui que d'y croire.

- Je vois...

Tout s'éclaire. Pourtant, Harry et Fye avaient vraiment l'air bouleversé ; pour Harry, apprenant sa mort, c'était compréhensible, mais Fye, qui connaissait toutes les clés de l'affaire ? Peut-être la peur que ça ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu... Ou alors, un jeu d'acteur hors du commun, et venant de lui, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à peine.

- C'était un plan machiavélique, je fais remarquer.

- C'est vrai, avoue Dumbledore. Mais il y a des moments où il faut faire preuve d'un peu de ruse pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Vous avez terrifié Harry.

- C'est vrai, répète le vieil homme d'un air navré. J'ai estimé qu'il était assez mature pour suivre le chemin par lui-même. Espérons que je ne me sois pas trompé.

Il s'assoit sur son fauteuil, d'un air fatigué, et me fait signe de m'asseoir en face de lui. Pendant un long moment, il est plongé dans une méditation que je n'ose pas interrompre, puis il murmure :

- Fye a protégé vos pensées. Très bien.

- N'importe qui pouvait les lire ?

- Oui, du moins, s'il le souhaitait.

Une pensée horrible me vient.

- Euh... et le mage, il sait lire dans les pensées ?

- Non, sourit Dumbledore. Il n'a pas ce pouvoir. Il sait juste protéger les siennes. Et les vôtres aussi, apparemment.

Eh bien, c'est déjà un soulagement.

- Pourquoi y'a-t-il un drap blanc sur ces tableaux ?

- Oh... pour que leurs occupants ne me voient pas réveillé et ne s'empressent pas d'aller en avertir les autres. Personne ne doit savoir.

- Vous n'allez pas descendre vous battre, alors ?

- Malheureusement, ça m'est impossible. Il est capital que Voldemort me croie mort jusqu'au bout, sinon le plan que nous avons tant étudié ne fonctionnera pas.

- Et si vous preniez du Polynectar ?

Il me considéra d'un oeil surpris, puis sourit et dit :

- Vous en avez fait des progrès depuis votre arrivée ici. A l'époque, vous ne saviez même pas qui était Voldemort, et maintenant, vous connaissez le Polynectar.

- J'ai été à bonne école, je réponds. Vos élèves m'ont appris beaucoup de choses... Alors, ça ne fonctionnerait pas, avec du Polynectar ?

- Eh bien, peut-être, avoue-t-il. Mais je n'en ai pas sous la main. Vous savez qu'elle prend un mois à être préparée...

Non, ça, par contre, je n'en savais rien du tout, mais je me garde bien de le lui dire.

- Vous seriez un allié puissant, si vous descendez, j'insiste.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, professeur Kurogane. Vous savez, je commence à me faire vieux. Mes réflexes ne sont plus aussi vifs qu'avant. Bien sûr, si j'étais vraiment utile, si j'avais une chance de faire en sorte que mes élèves et amis soient épargnés, je le ferais. Mais cette décision détruirait notre plan et réduirait nos chances de détruire Voldemort, alors comme je sais que de toute façon, je serais inutile, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser.

Je ne réponds pas, à moitié convaincu seulement par ses explications, et un long silence tombe. D'ici, les bruits de la bataille qui fait sans doute rage en bas ne nous parviennent pas. On n'entend rien d'autre le souffle de nos respirations, et ça a presque quelque chose d'irréel, considérant les circonstances.

- Sirius Black n'était pas au courant, lui ? De votre prétendue mort ? je finis par demander.

- Non, il ne savait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu cacher ses pensées, or, je voulais que ceux dans le secret en soient capables. Mais il était au courant de notre quête des Horcruxes. Il tenait même souvent à nous accompagner, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Par contre, il ne sait pas que Harry est le dernier élément clé de cette quête ; il ne le laisserait jamais courir au sacrifice de cette façon. Et je dois avouer que si le professeur Fye ne m'avait pas expliqué en détail comment ça s'était passé dans son livre, ce livre dont les autres détails se sont révélés si merveilleusement utiles, je n'aurais sans doute pas accepté non plus.

- Donc, vous n'avez laissé partir Harry que parce que vous êtes sûr qu'il survivra ?

- Oui, répond simplement Dumbledore. Harry survivra. Ce que Voldemort tuera, quand il lui lancera l'Avada Kedavra – et le connaissant, il est impossible qu'il en laisse le soin à quelqu'un d'autre – ce sera son propre morceau d'âme, détaché par erreur le soir où il a assassiné les parents de Harry.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Pour la première fois, une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans ses yeux bleus, puis il répond :

- Je l'espère.

Le silence tombe à nouveau. Incapable de réprimer mon anxiété, je me lève, et je commence à faire les cent pas.

- Vous aimeriez y être, n'est-ce pas ? demande Dumbledore.

- Oui. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Même si le mage m'a expressément demander de rester dans cette salle, et de ne pas descendre.

- Bien sûr. C'est dangereux, pour un non-sorcier.

- J'ai toujours affronté des adversaires capables de faire de la magie, et je ne me suis jamais senti en infériorité par rapport à eux.

- Vous ne l'étiez sans doute pas. Mais ce soir, ils seront sans doute plusieurs à vous attaquer en même temps.

- J'aimerais faire quelque chose, quand même. Le mage avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à votre corps, mais vous semblez tout à fait capable de vous tirer d'affaire tout seul en cas de problème...

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

- Je savais que je vous trouverais à mes côtés à mon réveil. Dans le calcul de notre plan, nous avions prévu le temps que mettrait Voldemort à attaquer, une fois qu'il serait au courant de ma "mort". Notre connaissance de sa personne à travers nos différents voyages nous y a aidé. Mais selon nos prévisions, cela tombait juste en même temps que mon réveil. Alors j'étais certain que Fye vous enverrait à mes côtés. Vous êtes quelqu'un de digne de confiance.

- Si je l'étais vraiment, il m'aurait mis dans la confidence.

- Non, car vous ne savez pas protéger vos pensées, ce qui fait de vous une cible facile. Il fallait impérativement agir de manière à ce que vous croyiez à ma mort. Car si vous aviez su les détails du plan, les autres professeurs l'auraient appris également. Fye en était conscient.

- Comment a-t-il appris à protéger ses pensées, lui ?

- C'est un très grand magicien, répond Dumbledore d'un air rêveur. Très, très doué. S'il possédait l'autre moitié de son pouvoir, il me dépasserait de très loin. Il serait l'un des plus grand magiciens de ce monde.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Son pouvoir n'est pas complet ?

- Non. Il ne serait complet qu'en présence de quelqu'un d'autre... Mais je lui laisse l'honneur de vous expliquer plus en détails.

C'est malin, il a aiguisé ma curiosité, avec ses phrases au sens caché. Mais il a raison, ça ne se fait pas de raconter le passé des autres... J'attendrai.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'impatience me gagne de plus en plus.

- Vous n'avez pas un moyen d'observer ce qui se passe dehors depuis ici ? Une caméra de surveillance, un truc du genre ?

- Les machines électroniques ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, il y a trop d'interférences magiques, répond calmement Dumbledore. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe... sauf par le biais des occupants de ces tableaux, bien évidemment, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il vaut mieux qu'ils continuent à me croire mort pour l'instant.

- Je pense que je vais aller voir, alors, je réponds.

Je m'attends à un net refus de sa part, mais il sourit et dit :

- Je me demandais quand vous me diriez ça.

- Vous allez me laisser y aller ?

- Eh bien, vous êtes un adulte, et vous êtes responsable de vos actes, après tout. Mais comme il ne sera pas dit que j'enverrai un de mes professeurs, même temporaire, à la mort, je vais vous prêter ceci, en attendant.

Il sort de tiroir un tissu qui semble chatoyer dans la lumière et me le tend. Je le prends d'un air intrigué ; c'est une étrange étoffe, très fine, très douce, et qui brille doucement. Je me demande bien en quoi ce tissu va pouvoir m'être utile dans la bataille...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une cape d'invisibilité, répond le vieil homme avec un sourire. C'est celle de Harry, à vrai dire ; il l'a laissée ici avant notre excursion à Gringotts (si on l'avait surpris en train de rôder dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive, ça se serait sans doute mal passé pour nous...), et n'a pas pensé à la récupérer depuis.

- Vous prétendez que si je mets ce truc, je vais devenir invisible ?

- Essayez, pour voir.

Ça me paraît un peu gros, comme histoire, mais bon ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et là, par Merlin ! (on prend vite des automatismes, dans ce monde.) Mon corps disparaît sous mes yeux ébahis. Il ne reste que ma tête qui se balade dans l'air, les yeux écarquillés, devant le large sourire de Dumbledore.

- Parfait ! dit celui-ci. Comme ça, vous êtes paré. Bien entendu, je vous recommande la plus extrême prudence : ce n'est pas parce que les autres ne peuvent pas vous voir que les sortilèges qu'ils lancent ne vous toucheront pas. Vous m'avez compris ?

- Oui.

Puis il ouvre une vitrine de son bureau et en sort une épée incrustée de rubis. Je la reconnais : c'est celle de Gryffondor.

- Vous feriez bien de prendre cette épée, également, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- D'accord.

Je prends l'arme tandis qu'il continue ses instructions :

- Gardez toujours la cape sur vous, et ne vous exposez pas au danger inutilement.

- J'ai compris, je réponds, un peu agacé.

Il sourit et ouvre la porte de son bureau.

- Très bien, alors allez-y, et ne faites rien d'idiot.

- Pas du tout mon style, je réponds avec un sourire sarcastique. Si vous sortez, le mot de passe, c'est "Seles".

- Je ne sortirai pas, mais merci, répond calmement Dumbledore. Bonne chance.

Je hoche la tête et descends les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Les bruits de la bataille commencent déjà à me parvenir.

xXxXx

A vrai dire, comme je n'entendais rien, depuis le bureau de Dumbledore, je ne m'attendais pas à de tels ravages. Des colonnes de pierre ont volé en éclat, des armures se sont répandues de tout leur long sur le sol, des tableaux se sont décrochés, des marches d'escaliers se sont fendues, bref, c'est un beau carnage qui règne là. Caché sous la cape de Harry, l'épée de Gryffondor dans la main, j'observe l'étendue des dégâts. Pour l'instant, dans la partie du château ou je suis, les combattants sont peu nombreux. Parfois, je croise un Mangemort, reconnaissable par sa cape noire et son capuchon qui lui couvre le visage, et je le transperce de mon épée sans état d'âme, puis il s'écroule en se demandant d'où venait le coup qui l'a frappé, et meurt sans le savoir. Pratique, cette cape. Un peu lâche, aussi, mais l'ennemi l'est également, alors pas le peine de faire du sentiment.

Le vrai centre névralgique de cette bataille, à coup sûr, c'est le hall d'entrée et la grande salle. Je n'y suis même pas encore que j'entends déjà les cris qui retentissent de toute part, et le fracas que provoque les sortilèges qui ratent leur cible. J'arrive en haut du grand escalier, pour distinguer mes amis qui se battent avec courage : Ron et Hermione, dos à dos, font face à des Mangemorts. J'ai un peu peur pour eux – après tout, ce ne sont que des gamins – mais leur expérience aux côtés de Harry durant sept années est redoutablement bénéfique. Hermione est très efficace, surtout. Ses sorts, sans être mortels, paralysent sa cible et l'empêchent de contre-attaquer. La façon dont Ron se bat est plus fouillis, il agit plus à l'instinct, mais ça fonctionne tout de même. Harry, par contre, je ne le vois pas – ni Malfoy, d'ailleurs, ni Snape, ni Mc Gonagall – mais la grande porte de l'entrée est ouverte, sans doute que la bataille se continue sur la pelouse.

Fye est à l'intérieur, par contre. Il évolue sur le champ de bataille comme un poisson dans l'eau. La façon dont il utilise la magie surprend toujours ses adversaires – il trace des runes bleues crépitantes avec son doigt, et son sortilège fond sur sa cible comme l'oiseau sur sa proie. Et son don presque surnaturel pour l'esquive lui permet de ne pas se faire toucher par les autres. Exactement comme nos précédentes bastons avec d'autres ennemis ; c'est toujours le genre de moment où lui ou moi lançons une petite vanne bien sentie pour montrer à l'adversaire qu'on n'en a rien à carrer de sa tronche. Mais là, il a l'air sérieux. Concentré. Et un Fye concentré, à mon avis, c'est redoutable.

L'envie me démange de prendre part à ce combat, mais Dumbledore m'a bien rappelé que je ne serais sans doute d'aucune utilité, avec mon épée. Sauf à condition de les prendre par surprise, mais il y a tellement de sortilèges qui fusent dans tous les coins – le hall n'arrête pas d'être éclairé par des lumières rouges, ou vertes, ou violettes – que je risque de me faire toucher, et si ça se trouve, même par un allié.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de choper les Mangemorts qui s'éloignent subrepticement dans le but de pénétrer plus profondément dans le château, et leur mettre la pâtée. C'est plutôt marrant, finalement, de voir leur surprise au moment ou je les frappe. Ces mecs sont tellement méprisables, de toute façon. Ils ont oublié depuis longtemps ce que le mot "honneur" veut dire.

Quand soudain, une voix aiguë, atroce, à vous faire courir des frissons d'horreur dans l'échine, s'élève dans le château, sans doute par magie.

- Ecoutez-moi tous, serviteurs de Dumbledore. Moi, Lord Voldemort, j'ai tué Harry Potter !

Un silence de mort – c'est le cas de le dire – s'abat sur le château. Même les Mangemorts en train de se battre semblent stupéfaits. Et tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, se rue dehors, sur la pelouse en hurlant – de joie pour les Mangemorts, de désespoir pour les alliés.

Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je dévale l'escalier et je les suis, toujours invisible. Dehors, la lune éclaire un spectacle barbare : le géant Hagrid, le garde-chasse (un drôle de zigoto, mais d'une gentillesse sans égale), tient dans ses bras le corps inanimé de Harry, qui semble minuscule à côté de lui. Des larmes roulent sur les joues barbues de Hagrid, et un silence encore plus lourd que le premier tombe sur l'assemblée. Derrière Hagrid, le dirigeant avec sa baguette, vient Voldemort, très moche avec ses narines en forme de fentes, son teint cadavérique à mi-chemin entre le blanc crayeux et le gris moisi, et son crâne rasé, si lisse que la lune se reflète dessus. Il est vêtu d'une cape noire, comme les autres Mangemorts, qui le suivent tout en maintenant une distance de sécurité – ils doivent avoir peur de leur maître, eux aussi. A ses côtés ondule un serpent, protégé par une sorte de bulle magique. Ça doit être le fameux Nagini... celui qu'il faut tuer.

Quelque pas plus loin, dans la troupe des Mangemorts, je repère Snape. Fye m'a une fois assuré qu'il était de notre côté, après que je lui aie exposé mes doutes, mais c'est presque impossible d'y croire, à le voir comme ça. Ses yeux noirs sont insondables. A côté de lui marchent une femme et un homme blonds tous les deux, et je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir trois plombes pour comprendre que ce sont les parents de Malfoy. Il est leur portrait craché. Mais du gamin, aucune trace.

- Harry Potter est mort ! clame soudain Voldemort tandis que Hagrid, les épaules secouées de sanglots, dépose le corps de l'adolescent sur l'herbe, à cinq ou six mètres des alliés, qui l'observent fixement, sans oser faire un seul geste, paralysés par le désespoir.

Au premier rang de ces alliés, Ron et Hermione, dont le visage montre une douleur insupportable, puis le professeur Mc Gonagall, le professeur Flitwick, Remus Lupin, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix (du moins je suppose que c'est lui), à ses côtés, Sirius Black, le visage décomposé, et quelques élèves de Gryffondor, comme Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley. Les irréductibles. Un peu en retrait, il y a Fye, qui fixe Harry avec un regard si intense qu'on dirait qu'il essaye de le ramener à la vie grâce à la télépathie.

- NON ! hurle le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Son cri est comme un signal, après un silence de fin du monde. Tout le monde se met à crier et à hurler, et quelques-uns s'approchent de Harry – qui, comme je peux le constater en m'approchant silencieusement sur le côté, le cœur battant, a l'air on ne peut plus mort – mais Voldemort brandit sa baguette et crie :

- N'approchez pas !

Tous s'arrêtent à nouveau. Cette scène a quelque chose d'irréel... Profitant de mon invisibilité, je m'avance entre les alliés et les ennemis, à quelques pas de Harry et de Lord Voldemort.

- Harry Potter est mort, reprend le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est mort parce qu'il a été assez fou pour me défier, moi, Lord Voldemort, et pour croire qu'il pourrait me vaincre. Lui mort, Dumbledore mort, il ne reste plus personne pour s'opposer à moi. Ma puissance est sans limite. Si vous vous rangez à mes côtés de vous-même, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous avez la parole de Lord Voldemort. Mais si vous vous dressez contre moi, je vous promets la mort, dans les souffrances les plus horribles. Le monde sous mon règne changera radicalement ! Car tout ce que Lord Voldemort désire, il l'obtient.

Qu'il m'énerve à parler de lui à la troisième personne du singulier, comme ça. Je veux dire, Mokona fait ça aussi, mais ça ne sonne pas du tout pareil dans la bouche de la peluche que dans la bouche de cet infâme déchet.

Soudain, une voix se fait entendre, une voix familière qui me compresse l'estomac.

- Tout ce que Lord Voldemort obtient par la force ne lui donnera jamais la sagesse.

Le silence s'abat à nouveau sur l'assemblée, que le seigneur des Ténèbres parcourt des yeux fulminant, s'efforçant de découvrir qui a prononcé les paroles odieuses. C'est alors qu'il repère le jeune homme blond, qui se tient à l'écart des autres, sur le côté, et qui le fixe d'un air tranquille.

- Lord Voldemort n'a pas besoin de la sagesse, hurle l'homme, puisqu'il détient le pouvoir !

- Si Lord Voldemort ne possède pas la sagesse, il ne possède pas l'intelligence, répond Fye, toujours aussi calme. Et à quoi nous servirait un dirigeant sans intelligence, à nous sorciers ?

- Je suis intelligent ! braille Voldemort, furieux, abandonnant enfin la troisième personne. Et si tu en veux la preuve, j'ai tué votre héros à tous, Harry Potter !

- Tuer un adolescent ne représente pas un acte d'intelligence, rétorque le blond. C'est juste de la lâcheté. C'est tout.

Cette fois, la fureur de Voldemort semble au dessus des mots. Complètement oublié, le corps d'Harry Potter ; il s'avance vers l'insolent qui lui adresse ces phrases abjectes.

- Qui est-tu, toi ?

- Fye D. Flowright, à votre service, répond-il d'un ton moqueur.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Furibond, il brandit sa baguette vers lui.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Je manque de crier pour le prévenir, mais tout est déjà fini. Fye n'a même pas bougé, et le sortilège, qui filait droit vers lui, a ricoché sur une barrière d'énergie et a disparu dans la nuit. L'homme le fixe d'un air stupéfié, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée qui le regarde, bouche bée – me tournant le dos, et se désintéressant complètement de Harry. Sauf Hagrid, qui continue à pleurer doucement sur le corps de l'adolescent.

- Espèce d'abominable déchet, marmonne Voldemort, dont la colère atteint de nouveaux pics une fois l'instant de surprise passée. Espèce de lâche !

- C'est l'assassin d'adolescents qui me dit ça ? répond Fye d'un ton tranquille. Jolie leçon de morale.

- Tais-toi ! Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! Tu devrais t'incliner devant moi !

- Du monde, mais de quel monde parlez-vous ? demande-t-il avec désinvolture. Le _puissant_ Lord Voldemort doit sans doute savoir qu'il n'en existe pas qu'un seul.

Sa réplique coupe la chique à Voldemort, qui commence à le considérer comme s'il était taré. Bien sûr, il ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit que le mage pourrait être en train de dire la vérité ; il ne doit sans doute pas supporter qu'une affirmation puisse remettre en question le monde qu'il s'est forgé depuis si longtemps. Ou alors, il ne supporte pas d'avoir tort. Sans doute les deux à la fois, maintenant que j'y pense.

C'est là que je remarque que dans sa fureur, la cage magique qui retenait le serpent prisonnier – ou en sécurité – a disparu, et celui-ci commence à onduler sur l'herbe, vers moi. Il a sans doute senti mon odeur et veut savoir le pourquoi du comment. C'est l'occasion, puisque le _grand seigneur des Ténèbres_ ne fait pas attention. Je le laisse s'approcher, de plus en plus, tout en serrant l'épée de Gryffondor fermement dans ma main. Et lorsqu'il est à portée, je frappe, et je lui tranche la tête d'un coup sec. Du sang jaillit, et la tête roule sur l'herbe ; il n'a même pas le temps de pousser un sifflement qu'il est déjà mort.

J'ai détruit un Horcruxe. Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Jusqu'à quel degré d'inhumanité faut-il arriver pour ne pas sentir un morceau de son âme qui meurt ? Mais Fye me voit, lui. Il a vu l'épée jaillir, il a vu le sang gicler, et ma cape – ou celle de Harry – est tombée derrière moi. Il me fixe. Je sens une lueur inquiète passer dans ses yeux, visible même à cette distance, pendant que Voldemort continue à l'invectiver, puis un autre spectacle attire notre attention à tous les deux : derrière le soi-disant maître du mal, Harry Potter se lève, lentement. Personne ne le regarde, à part Fye et moi. Hagrid, le plus proche de lui, effondré, la tête penchée, sanglotant, est trop anéanti pour remarquer. Un large sourire naît sur le visage de Fye, et Voldemort le scrute avec une fureur tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Mais Fye ne répond pas, il se met à rire, et tout le monde le considère comme s'il était fou, quand soudain, Malfoy, qui s'est avancé jusqu'au premier rang de la foule des alliés (la tête de ses parents, dans l'autre camp, quand ils découvriront ça...) crie:

- Harry !

Son cri est un signal, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers Harry Potter, qui s'est levé. J'entends aussi quelques voix murmurer mon nom – je suis enfin entré dans leur champ de vision, et je dois les surprendre avec l'épée ensanglantée, et le cadavre du serpent à mes pieds.

Lord Voldemort pivote doucement sur lui-même et découvre le double spectacle de l'adolescent en vie et de son animal mort. Sa surprise est telle qu'il reste silencieux, et ses narines en fente frémissent comme s'il manquait d'air.

- Harry Potter..., finit-il par siffler haineusement.

Hagrid, agenouillé à côté de l'adolescent, relève la tête pour le découvrir debout devant lui, fixant Voldemort avec un air de défi.

- Harry...

- Snape ! hurle soudain Voldemort, nous surprenant tous. Tu m'as certifié qu'il était mort ! Tu m'as menti !

- Oui, répond la voix calme de Snape parmi les mangemorts qui le fixent tous d'un air ébahi, mais qui sont trop terrifiés pour tenter quelque chose contre lui.

- Le _tout-puissant _ Voldemort n'osait même pas toucher Harry Potter lui-même pour vérifier ? se moque Fye.

- Voldemort ! crie soudain Harry, captant instantanément l'attention générale. Tu n'a pas réussi à me tuer, encore une fois !

A ces mots, des cris éclatent parmi les alliés – je pense que tant que Harry n'avait pas parlé, ils ne croyaient pas vraiment à sa résurrection. Quoi qu'il en soit, le plan de Fye et de Dumbledore a fonctionné ; ils peuvent être fiers d'eux.

L'attention de Voldemort est attirée par Harry, et Fye a totalement disparu de son esprit ; et tandis que Harry commence à provoquer son ennemi, le blond en profite pour passer derrière la foule et se glisser à mes côtés. Le sourire moqueur a disparu de son visage, et il me fixe d'un air furibond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? m'engueule-t-il à voix basse. Je t'avais dit de rester avec Dumbledore !

- Il m'a donné l'autorisation d'y aller, je réponds à voix tout aussi basse.

- Ah, il s'est réveillé...

Un sourire fugitif passe sur son visage.

- Il t'a expliqué ?

- Oui... t'es gonflé de me l'avoir caché, d'ailleurs.

- Mais il fallait que personne ne sache, Kuro-chan. C'était un cas de force majeure. Bon, reprend-il d'une voix plus sévère, mais je t'avais quand même ordonné de rester là-haut. Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux ici. Tu étais caché sous la cape ?

- Oui, je ne me suis pas mêlé à la bataille. Ou si peu. Enfin, je suis sorti dehors quand Voldemort a parlé. J'ai vraiment cru que Harry était mort.

- J'ai eu peur, moi aussi, dit-il d'un air sombre.

- Mais j'ai tué le Horcruxe, j'ajoute en désignant Nagini de la tête.

- Oui. Bien joué. Si tout se passe comme dans mon livre, la partie d'âme de Voldemort dans celle de Harry est morte, et maintenant que Nagini est mort et que tous les autres Horcruxes ont été détruits, il n'y a presque plus rien qui le retient à la vie.

Pendant qu'on chuchote, Harry et Voldemort sont en train de se provoquer l'un l'autre – ou plutôt, Harry provoque Voldemort, parce que tout ce que celui-ci arrive à faire, c'est émettre des gargouillis furieux sans savoir quoi répondre, pendant qu'ils tournent l'un autour de l'autre comme des chats avant de se tomber dessus. Les Mangemorts et les alliés, absolument silencieux, ont plus ou moins formé un cercle autour d'eux, dont ils sont les vedettes.

- Voldemort est pitoyable, soupire Fye. Mais quand même, vu de près, il est assez flippant. Tu sais, dans les livres, on n'a pas toujours la même idée de leur physique que ce que l'auteur a imaginé. Ou la réalité, en l'occurrence.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et c'est là que je remarque un peu de sang sur sa joue. Je bondis.

- T'es blessé ?

Je passe un doigt dessus. Le sang est sec.

- Ça doit être un sortilège qui m'a frôlé, dit-il avec insouciance.

Je le regarde en silence, savourant le fait qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, vivant et blaguant, et il évite mon regard, et marmonne :

- Tu m'as fichu une trouille pas possible.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu as tué le serpent et que tu as laissé tomber ta cape. J'ai cru que Voldemort allait te tuer, quand il découvrirait sa bestiole morte. J'ai vraiment flippé.

Alors il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Charmant. Je le regarde avec un demi-sourire, et il lève les yeux vers moi, avec une mimique embarrassée, et je me penche vers lui ...

- HARRY !

... Bon, plutôt que de se plaindre de l'interruption, on va dire que le moment n'est pas forcément bien choisi pour se faire des bisous. Je tourne la tête, à regret, et je vois Harry éviter de justesse un sortilège vert qui fuse de la baguette de Voldemort. Sans doute l'Avada Kedavra. Tout le monde autour d'eux retient son souffle, et inconsciemment, moi aussi ; cette fois, si Harry se fait toucher, il n'aura plus de deuxième chance. Ou plutôt de troisième, si on compte celle de la fois où il était bébé (que Ron et Hermione – et même Malfoy – m'ont maintes fois raconté en détail...).

- _Avada Kedavra ! _ lance à nouveau le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sortilège se dirige en plein vers Harry...

- _Reflecto !_ crie celui-ci.

Immobile comme si elle était en pierre, retenant son souffle, toute l'assemblée suit la lumière verte qui rebondit sur le sortilège de défense, et vient frapper en plein centre la poitrine de Lord Voldemort, dont les yeux s'écarquillent. Il semble croire un instant qu'il sera capable de survivre, que quelque part, un de ses Horcruxes l'aidera à tenir le coup ; mais c'est une illusion. Et lorsqu'il s'écroule, et que sa baguette s'échappe de sa main, il semble évident qu'il ne se relèvera plus jamais.

De partout s'échappent des murmures incrédules ; personne n'ose croire que le tyran est vraiment mort. Harry s'avance vers lui, cible de tous les regards, et pose deux doigts dans son cou. Puis, au bout de ce qui doit sembler à tous une infinité, il se redresse, et dit d'une voix calme :

- Il est mort.

Une tempête de cris et de hurlements de joie s'élève dans le parc, tandis que de l'autre côté, tous les Mangemorts se font la malle aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. Personne ne songe à les arrêter ; ils sont bien trop occupés à crier leur joie les uns aux autres. C'est avec une voix amplifiée que Hagrid, fou de bonheur, crie :

- Vous-Savez-Qui est mort !

Sa voix doit sûrement s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je le vois s'emparer de Harry et le serrer contre lui, et Harry qui essaye de le repousser avant de mourir étouffé. Sirius Black tente de prendre la place de Hagrid, Ron et Hermione se serrent dans les bras, Malfoy contemple Harry, un peu plus loin, avec un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres – il perd jamais son petit air d'arrogance, celui-là, même dans des moments comme ça – le professeur Mc Gonagall est en train de serrer les mains de Flitwick en pleurant, Luna Lovegood est en train de tourbillonner dans la pelouse comme si elle dansait une valse imaginaire, toute la famille Weasley ressemble à une mêlée de rugby, tous serrés les uns contre les autres, et ainsi de suite. Remus Lupin serre la main de Harry, les yeux brillants d'émotions, avant d'être obligé de céder sa place à Malfoy qui le pousse pour profiter enfin de son petit copain, et j'observe avec attention Sirius Black qui se dirige vers Snape, un peu à l'écart, qui malgré l'ambiance festive, ne sourit toujours pas. Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent, à cette distance, mais je les fixe quand même, très intrigué. Ils ont l'air de s'envoyer des vacheries dans la tronche, si j'en crois leur tête, mais soudain, Sirius tend la main, et Snape, après un temps d'hésitation, la serre. Visiblement, ils ont enterré la hache de guerre.

Puis, très vite, Snape se penche et semble murmurer un truc à l'oreille de Black avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, avec sa cape flottant derrière lui, et je remarque avec stupéfaction les joues du prof de DCFM devenir écarlates. Il jette un regard autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'a surpris, et une fois que Snape a disparu de l'autre côté de la foule, dans le château, il se met à suivre ses traces d'un pas léger, un large sourire aux lèvres, et s'évanouit à son tour dans le bâtiment.

- Bien, dit Fye d'un ton satisfait. Ça va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui va bien ?

- Eh bien, on dirait que Sirius est sur une bonne voie.

- Une bonne voie pour quoi ?

- Mon pauvre Kuro-toutou, t'es un peu lent à la comprenette, hein ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça m'a l'air bien parti entre Sirius et Severus.

Il me faut au moins trois secondes entières pour digérer l'information.

- _Sirius et Severus ?_

- Sirius est amoureux de lui, me dit-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

- ... Tu déconnes ?

- Ben non. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été surpris aussi en l'apprenant.

- Il était pas amoureux de toi ?

- De _moi ?_ il répète, l'air ahuri. D'où tu tiens ça ?

- Bah, j'sais pas, mais vu comment il te draguait...

- Certainement pas, dit-il surpris. Il m'apprécie, c'est tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander conseil pour savoir comment il pourrait séduire Severus.

... C'était donc pour ça, leurs discussions privées interminables ! Oh mon dieu, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Je _déteste_ ce Black ! Je soupire de dépit.

- Quel nul.

Je pourrais dire ça de Sirius, mais en fait, c'est surtout pour moi que je parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuro-puu ?

- Rien, rien. Alors tout est fini, hein ?

- On dirait.

- Parfait. Alors, maintenant...

Je le regarde, et je passe la main sur sa joue, et je me penche vers lui, et si quelqu'un m'interrompt, je jure devant dieu qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- _DUMBLEDORE ! _

Le hurlement – visiblement sorti de la bouche de Ron – déchire l'air (et me fait sursauter par la même occasion), et tout le monde se tourne d'un bloc vers le vieux monsieur qui a fait son apparition sur les marches de l'entrée.

- Dumbledore est vivant !

Le cri retentit partout dans le parc, et tout le monde se précipite vers le vieux magicien, et je les regarde avec irritation, tout en me demandant si c'est mon destin que d'être interrompu à chaque fois que je veux tenter quelque chose. Je me tourne vers Fye pour me plaindre, mais avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et... ce qu'il y a autour mon cou, ce sont ses bras, n'est-ce pas ? Il est, définitivement, en train de m'embrasser. Lui. M'embrasser moi.

Oh, my god.

xXxXx

Personne n'a passé la fin de cette nuit de fou à dormir, je pense. Dumbledore a réuni tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ; l'affaire Roméo et Juliette, comme il disait, l'incompréhension de Voldemort par rapport à la force de Harry, son ambition aveugle, son amour du pouvoir, la façon dont il était définitivement mort – il n'a pas abordé le sujet des Horcruxes, par contre ; peut-être a-t-il peur qu'un élève, disons de Serpentard, par exemple, cherche à suivre son exemple – et il a placé Harry sous le feu des projecteurs, bien sûr, en le considérant comme un héros, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas hésité à aller se livrer de lui-même à Voldemort (car c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait, sans en glisser un mot à personne... le courage de ce gosse m'impressionne), et que c'était son sens de la justice et sa droiture qui étaient la clé de la victoire.

Mais il a aussi parlé de Fye, qui leur a fait gagner un temps précieux, et qui était leur "réservoir à bonnes idées", selon ses propres termes ; et vu que les élèves connaissaient déjà et appréciaient Fye, et vu que pour les autres, un simple regard à ses cheveux blonds et à son sourire suffisait à les enchanter, pas étonnant qu'une tempête de cris et d'acclamations se soit déclenchée quand Dumbledore l'a fait monter sur l'estrade.

Puis, il a parlé de Snape, et de son courage et de sa loyauté, mais l'homme semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise – il semblait beaucoup plus naturel à affronter les insultes que les compliments. Et Sirius, assis plus loin, qui le fixait d'un air si béat, avec un sourire si large, que j'ai failli éclater de rire.

Et il a continué pendant des heures à célébrer le courage de chacun – j'ai même eu ma part, dans l'histoire – puis tout le monde est parti faire une fête terrible dans le parc, du moins tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le malheur de perdre un membre de leur famille ou un ami cher dans la bataille, et il y en avait beaucoup. Ceux-là se soutenaient les uns les autres dans la Grande Salle, et Harry semblait forcé d'y participer. Le pauvre avait l'air épuisé, alors je suis allé chercher la cape d'invisibilité qui était restée sur la pelouse, et je lui ai rendue, et il m'a remercié d'un air reconnaissant et s'est éclipsé aussitôt... sans doute pour aller retrouver Malfoy.

- C'est chouette hein ?

Je jette un regard à Fye qui vient de prendre place à côté de moi, une bouteille de bièraubeurre dans la main.

- Ouais...

- T'as pas l'air très enthousiaste...

- C'est que depuis tout à l'heure, je suis assis dans cette Grande Salle à regarder les gens pleurer leurs morts.

- Je vois, dit-il un peu tristement. On va aller ailleurs, alors.

- Où ?

- Ben, je vais te montrer.

Il me fait un signe de tête et m'entraîne dans le château, dont je constate qu'il a quand même bien souffert des affrontements de la nuit passée. Je sens que Hermione va criser quand les elfes de maison se chargeront de nettoyer tout ça...

Puis le blond s'arrête, en plein milieu du couloir.

- On est où, là ?

- Tu vas voir, dit-il.

Il ouvre une porte qui n'était pas là il y a cinq secondes, et j'écarquille les yeux quand je constate qu'elle dans un pur style traditionnel japonais, exactement comme au château de Tomoyo, avec paravents en papier de riz, tatamis, tables basses et service à thé dessus, futons...

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est la Salle sur Demande, m'explique Fye avec un sourire. J'ai demandé un endroit où Kuro-pon se sentirait bien.

J'entre dans la pièce. Ça sent comme chez moi, c'est dingue ! Je n'avais plus senti cette odeur si caractéristique depuis des lustres. J'ai envie de me jeter par terre et de respirer les tatamis à plein nez. Des lampes japonaises éclairent la pièce qui n'a pas de fenêtre, et je me sens vraiment réellement chez moi. Fye entre derrière moi, et ferme la porte.

- Plutôt sympa, hein ? Même si je ne savais pas que c'était ce style là qui te branchait, tiens.

- Comment t'as pu préparer cette pièce, si tu savais pas ?

- Je te dis, c'est la pièce elle-même qui s'en charge.

- Et toi, tu trouverais quoi si tu demandais une pièce qui te plairait ?

- N'importe quoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu serais dedans.

Je le fixe en silence, essayant de réaliser l'énormité qu'il vient de me sortir, puis je dis :

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de m'éviter, ou de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Il évite mon regard, un instant et répond :

- Eh bien... ça m'a pris par surprise... J'ai juste flippé.

Il semble mal à l'aise, et il a l'air de dire la vérité, en même temps, et ça m'est impossible de lui en vouloir. Et c'est de ma faute, sans doute, à moi qui ai été si brusque. Avant qu'on n'arrive dans ce monde, il était tellement difficile à attraper, j'ai voulu l'avoir tant qu'il était à ma portée, et j'en ai oublié qu'il détestait qu'on l'approche de trop près.

Mais visiblement, cette phobie est en voie de guérison.

- Désolé, dit-il d'un air penaud. Pardon, Kuro-chan.

- Ça fait rien. Merci pour la pièce.

- Regarde, le futon a l'air de nous faire coucou.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche...

Il sourit.

xXxXx

Le ciel est étoilé. Et comme d'habitude quand je vois un ciel étoilé, je me mets à repenser à cette nuit là.

- Tu fais quoi, Kuro-chan ?

- Rien.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi dans l'herbe.

- Eh, ce ciel, ça te fait pas penser à cette nuit là ?

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, tu veux ?

- Je ne fais pas de legilimencie, moi, sourit-il.

J'esquisse un sourire à mon tour, mais il s'efface vite, remplacé par un soupir.

- Je me demande...

- Oui. Comment ils vont. Je me pose sans cesse la question.

La vérité, c'est que ce monde nous manque plus que n'importe lequel. Quatre mois après la bataille de Poudlard, Mokona, Sakura et Shaolan ont débarqué pour qu'on continue notre voyage avec eux – et ça a beau faire deux mois, déjà, je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre au rythme de la quête des plumes.

Le départ surtout a été terrible. Tout le monde se jetait sur nous pour nous empêcher de partir, et Malfoy m'a insulté de tous les noms – que je lui ai rendus avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils me manquent, même cet imbécile de Black, coulant le parfait amour avec son "Sev", et Dumbledore, Harry, et les autres. C'est un monde dans lequel j'aurais aimé rester. Fye aussi, à en juger par les soupirs qu'il passe son temps à pousser. Mon poste de prof de duel me manque, les explorations du château me manquent, les balades à Pré-au-Lard, les soirées fêtes avec tout le monde (c'était presque tous les soirs, après la chute de Voldemort), et tout le reste. L'ambiance unique qui régnait là-bas.

J'ai vraiment le cœur gros.

- Kuro-nyu, murmure le mage en se serrant contre moi. Et si on est encore en vie à la fin de tout ça, si cette quête se termine un jour, que dirais-tu qu'on essaye de revenir dans leur monde ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible...

- Mais ça te plairait ?

- Oui.

- On essayera, alors.

Je hoche la tête, et il pose la sienne sur mon épaule en soupirant. L'avantage, c'est que, dans ce monde ou ailleurs, on est toujours ensemble...

Un bruit nous fait sursauter, derrière nous. Une sorte de "crac" bizarre. Je me retourne, l'épée de Gryffondor à la main (un cadeau d'adieu...).

- Nous attaquez pas, espèce de vieux schnoque !

Cette voix traînante et agaçante... il n'y en a qu'une dans le monde – dans tous les mondes. Je me redresse, ébahi.

- Malfoy... ?

- Bingo, sourit celui-ci.

- Professeur Kurogane ! Professeur Fye ! s'exclame Harry, à côté de lui.

Tous les deux tiennent la main à un elfe de maison, que je reconnais comme Dobby, sans doute possible.

- Harry ? Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonne Fye.

- On est venus vous aider ! s'exclame Malfoy.

- Nous aider ? je répète sans comprendre.

- On a profité de ce que Dobby nous a dit que les elfes de maison savaient voyager dans les dimensions, ajoute Harry. Remarquable pouvoir, d'ailleurs.

Tu m'étonnes... Je fixe Dobby un intérêt brusquement redoublé.

- Mais nous aider pour quoi ? reprend Fye.

- Ah, ça, dit Malfoy avec son agaçant petit rire supérieur (dont j'ai honte d'avouer qu'il m'a manqué au même titre que tout le reste). Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé !

C'est là que je remarque qu'il porte un sac à dos. Il fouille dedans un instant et en sort un sorte de rectangle vert bizarre. Un livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Il me le tend, et donne un autre livre à Fye.

- Tsubasa... Reservoir Chronicle, lit le blond. C'est quoi ?

- Ouvrez, et regardez !

Alors j'ouvre. Je regarde. C'est pas un livre, en fait. C'est plutôt du genre bande dessinée. Je feuillette...

Eh ! mais ces quatre héros me sont bien familiers ... ! Il y a un blond, un brun… deux gamins et une peluche…

Je regarde sur le rabat de la couverture.

- Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, série terminée en 28 volumes...

Bouche bée, je lève la tête, vers Malfoy, qui sourit d'un petit air vainqueur.

- On est quittes.

FIN.

°Yeux de bambi° une petite review pour mon anniversaire ? C'est juste en dessous ! *w*


End file.
